Revenge comes full circle
by KougasAngel
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have found all the jewel piece and so Kagome goes home for a while. Kagome goes and finds something wrong there for has to take Sota back with her to the fuedual era. Kagome also finds out about her past and about her father!
1. The death of a family

Chapter 1:  
"Kagome!" Her mom yelled to her as she was passing the kitchen. 

"Hai what is it? I'm late." she asked stuffing lunches she made for everyone in her backpack.

"You got this in the mail." She said handing her a package.

"It's from Hojo?" Kagome said as she opened it. When she opened it she found a letter inside that read:  
Dear Kagome,  
You haven't been in school for a while so I called you and your Grandfather said you were in bed with a backache, so I decided to send you a heating pad. We also have a math test next Friday so I sent you some notes. Hope you get better Kagome. Bye Hojo.

"Gramps." Kagome sighed putting the letter back in the box. "Well I can use the notes." She said stuffing them in her backpack. "Bye mom."

"Bye Kagome." Her mom yelled watching her run out the door to the door of the ho ne ota belu ido.

"Damnit I'm so late. Inuyasha is going to kill me." She mumbled to herself jumping in the well.

"Back." She said climbing out of the well grabbing her bike. Inuyasha had been holding it impatiently waiting for her return.

"Bought time." He said as they walked off through the Inuyasha forest.

"Well mom wanted me to do something, plus I made lunches for everyone." Kagome said pushing her bike with Shippo in the basket.

"Yum, any of those faceless octopuses." He asked licking his lips

" Hai." She said smiling at him.

"Oh Yeah." Inuyasha said to himself as he ran off to the right.

"Uh what just happened." Sango asked as Kagome and Miroku just shrugged. It wasn't a minute later that Inuyasha came back with a centipede's head in his hands.

"I killed this last night. It has a shard of the jewel that I see." He said showing Kagome the head. "Can you get it?"

" Ewww." She said as she got the evil jewel out of the centipede's forehead, slowly. As soon as the shard was purified and she put it with the others they all started to glow.

"What is happening" Miroku asked as they all looked at the glowing bottle.

"I don't know." Kagome said pouring the shards into her palm. She shut her hand and opened it back up to see they had come all together.

"Wow! That's all we got." Shippo said only to get nods from his speechless friends. Kagome then closed her hand again only to her whole body glowing as she was raised slightly into the air.

* * *

A man was sitting in a corner of a dark room looking out his window. He looked over to a take in the middle of the room to see a almost whole pink ball glowing. "It's time." The man said. "Kagura." 

"Yes Naraku." She said coming in the room.

" GO lead Inuyasha to the field." Naraku said getting up as he walked over to the table holding the pink ball in his hands.

"Yes sir." She said bowing as she left the room. 'I'll show him alright.' She thought to her self as she grabbed a feather from her head and disappeared into the wind.

"Before I meet Inuyasha in the place, there is one thing I have to do." He said right before he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Shortly after Kagome was lifted into the air she was let back down for Inuyasha to catch her. "Inuyasha." Kagome said opening her eyes as Inuyasha was holding her bridle style. 

"What was that all about?" He asked putting Kagome down.

" I think I have a slight idea." She said looking at the part jewel in her hands. " It seems like I know where all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama is." She put the jewel back in the bottle around her neck. "But I feel a lot stronger too."

"You mean we have gotten all of them beside for the parts Naraku has." Miroku asked Kagome. She just nodded as they found a place to rest for a bit.

" So all there is to do is beat Naraku and then the jewel is ours." Sango said looking at Kagome then to Inuyasha who had a 'This is it!' look on his face.

"Well lets have lunch now." She said as she laid out the lunch. "Inuyasha do u remember are promise!" She said in her sweetly voice as Inuyasha looked at her like 'What the hell are you talking about women'. "Don't tell me you don't remember!" She yelled at him as she tried to think back.

"You mean about the one were if we know that we have all the pieces then I have to let you go back to your time for a while." He said as he backed off a little.

"Hai that one. So can I go now when we get done eating." She asked him, but like he had any choice in the matter.

"I guess so." He said as Kagome calmed down and he went back to eating. He didn't want to go through all those sits just to lose again.

"Thanks." She said as she started to chow down to.

"Good as every." Shippo said eating the faceless octopuses.

"He's right." Sango said as she got done eating." Stuffed." After they had all got done eating, Inuyasha and Kagome set off for the well. Inuyasha had decide to go with Kagome to get some of her mom's cooking.

" I want to steak, some ramen, oh and some of those crunchy yellow things also." He said as they got to the well.

"Hai Inuyasha." Kagome said rolling her eyes as they both jumped in the well him still babbling about what he wanted to eat. As soon as they got out of the ho ne ota belu ido, Inuyasha started sniffing around.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked as she followed him up the door.

"Blood." Was all he said opening the door to the well. Kagome put on a shocked face and ran out the door towards her house. Inuyasha shortly followed after sensing danger.

"NOOO!" Kagome screamed as she opened the door to her house. Kagome fell to her knees as Inuyasha reached her side. Inside she saw that her house was covered in blood. It was all over the walls, furniture and on the floor of the kitchen was her mother. Her mother laying in a puddle of her own blood with her father right next to her. There were bloody scrolls all over the place, the only explanation was that grandfather tried to seal whatever it was that came after them. "FUCK IT. MOM, JII-CHAN NO!" She yelled as she crawled over there on the bloody floor to her. "Sota." she said to herself as she ran up the stairs to his room. Inuyasha went to check on her mom and grandfather, he knew they were gone he could smell death on them. But he couldn't smell anything else over that and the blood.

"Kagome." He said as he stood up with blood all over his hands. All of sudden he heard Kagome screaming a high pitch scream. "KAGOME!" He yelled again rushing up stairs to find her on her floor in her room holding her half dead brother. He looked up to see a person that looked like Naraku standing in front of her window licking blood off of the sword he hung onto. He was all dressed in black, black kimono, black hood. You could see nothing just a black robe. The man just stood there laughing as Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer. It made him proud to see his victims crying and dying right there in front of him.

"I killed your grandfather, mother, and now your brother is dieing. Soon you will join all your family including... your father." He said as Kagome gave him a 'Your going to die bastard' look, but she and Inuyasha both looked shocked when he said father.

"Fa-Father!" She said, but as soon as she said that her head went straight down to the ground with a terrible headache holding her half conscious brother.

"Ka-Go-Me" Sota said slowly as he went into unconsciousness.

"Sota, Kagome hold on." Inuyasha said taking out his sword. "Die! You Bastard!" He yelled attacking the man in black. He just laughed as he ran out the window. "Kagome." He said putting his sword away. She had gotten over her headache as soon as she heard her brother call her name and now she was rocking him in her arms as Inuyasha came over to her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said crying as she had her brother in her arms, he was unconscious still. She stood up as Inuyasha took him so Kagome didn't have to carry him all the way to the feudal ear. "Lets take him to Keade's." He said going down the stairs.

"What about..." She started then Inuyasha looked at her and said "Listen we will get Sota better then we will come back and bury your mother and Jii-chan." She just gave him a thank you look with tears in her eyes as she followed him to the well.

"KEADE!" Inuyasha said busting in the door not even 3 minutes later. Kagome following right behind him with tears still in her eyes.

"Ye child. Who do ye have there." Keade asked as Inuyasha sat him down by the fire. Kagome ran to Sango as she held her. Sango had no idea what was going on but still was there to comfort Kagome.

"It's Kagome's brother!" He said looking down at the crying Kagome.

"Come on." She said taking Kagome out to talk to her.

"How is he Keade?" Miroku asked after she wiped all the blood off of him.

"The child is going to be ok." Keade said as she was putting herbs on the big slash on the kids back. It looked bad, but not life threatened now that Inuyasha got it to the hut in time.

"Inuyasha!" They all heard Sango scream from outside. Inuyasha ran outside to see Kagome on the ground screaming like last time. She keep saying the same word over and over again. And that word was Father.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled as soon as he got where they were.

"She was trying to tell me about what happened. Then she said something about her father and she fell down holding her head screaming." She said raising her voice over Kagome's scream.

"FATHER!" She screamed one last time passing out only to fall into Inuyasha's arms.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome bridle style. "What is going on here?" he asked himself as he busted in Keade's hut once again.

"What now child." Keade asked as Inuyasha barged in there carrying Kagome.

"It's Kagome, just take care of her." Inuyasha said setting Kagome down on the floor close to her brother. "I'll be back. Monk come help me." Inuyasha said as Miroku nodded and followed him.

"Father?" Kagome whispered in her sleep as soon as Inuyasha left.

"I wondered what happened between Kagome and her father." Sango asked sitting right beside her as Kirara was resting by Sota.

"Who knows child." Keade said as she put the herbs away as she checked up on Kagome. "Who knows."

* * *

Kagome was in the woods campingwith her father. She was about 9 years old at the time. The both of them had just got through setting up the tent and now they were sitting around the campfire talking. "So you know any good ghost stories dad." The young Kagome asked with a big smile as she while roasting a marshmallow. 

"I think I have told you all the ones I know." Her father said laughing as he was making them both a smore. "Kagome you know though I believe it is about time for you to learn about our family secret." He said as they both ate the smores.

"Secret?" She asked as she was getting done with the snack her father made for her. "What secret?"

"Well the one that has been in our family for centuries." He said as they stared at each other for a while. Kagome had grown to love her dad and cherish her dad and it could really show it. "Ok you see now dear..." He started tell her, but then fell over screaming a painful death like scream.

"DAD!" Kagome screamed as he fell to the ground. She screamed even louder when she saw a man in black holding a blade. A blade, which had killed her father.

"So your the young miko." He said as he picked up Kagome by her chin.

"Mi-ko?" She got out as he expected her.

"Guess you will do." Was all he said before he hit her in the stomach. Suddenly everything went dark, but she could still hear someone laughing right before she passed out for good.

* * *

"AHH!" Kagome screamed popping up as she awoken. 

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked glad that she had finally awoken. Kagome nodded then looked to see her brother in Sango's arms asleep.

"He woke up while you were out. He started crying then went right back to sleep." Sango said as Kagome smiled looking at her asleep kid brother.

"Has Kagome awaken yet." Inuyasha said coming in the hut. "Oh so you have." Kagome nodded.

"Did you.." She started not looking at Inuyasha but at the ground at this point. "Did you by any chance take care of my mother and grandfather." She said looking at him now.

" I did." He said as he sat near her. "I buried them somewhere tell you could tell me where you wanted them."

"Thank you." She said resting her head on his arm. It was dark by now so the others decided to get some sleep. Kagome had been tired a bit so she thought she would get some sleep also, though she didn't get much. She keep having those nightmare about her father and the sight of her mother. Sota was saying her name in his sleep, which also woke her up, so she stayed right there by his side the whole entire night. Though everything was peaceful now and Kagome had been asleep holding her dear brother in her arms resting her chin on his head.

"Kagome." Sota started saying her name in his sleep again. Kagome slowly woke up staring at the precious like child as he opened his eyes and screamed her name popping up. Kagome hugged him as he quit screaming and he just started crying in her arms. By this time everyone was up besides for Shippo, and the cat Kirara. They watched the two siblings as they both cried Sota holding on to her for dear life.

"Kagome I thought you wasn't going to make it in time." He said between crying. "I thought I was going to die and never see you again."

"It's ok Sota." Kagome said rocking her bother. Sota finally quit crying enough to ask what had happened with their mom and grandpa, but Kagome couldn't answer him. Finally after a while Inuyasha had to come out and say it.

"They...Well they didn't make it kid." He told Sota. Sota just looked at him then at Kagome as Kagome and Sota had tears in their eyes.

"NO!" He yelled then started crying again. Kagome hugging Sota as Inuyasha and Miroku left the hut so they could be alone, Kagome wanted Sango by her side so she stayed in the hut with her. About an hour lather Sota had cried himself to sleep. Kagome was leaning her head on Sango's shoulder asleep while holding onto Sota.

"Kagome what do you want to do? He will not want to leave you when we have to go fight Naraku." She asked as Kagome opened her eyes not moving at all.

" I have been wondering about that also." Kagome said with a sigh. 'We will find away to keep him save.' Kagome said in thought as Inuyasha and Miroku came back in the hut. Kagome was thinking on who it was that killed her mom and it was the same person that killed her dad so long ago? Sota woke up not to long after that.

"Up yet sleepy head." Kagome said with one of her fake smiles on her face. Sota just sat up and nodded. "I'm going back home for you some clothes so you can stay with me for a while."

"Ok Kagome." Sota said not liking the idea of her being away from him.

"Sango is going to play with you along with her cat Kirara." Kagome said still hanging onto her fake smile as Kirara meowed and jumped on Sota's shoulders. Sota nodded as he putted the fire neko. "Watch over him like a hawk." She told Sango only so her and Sango could hear it.

" Sure thing Kagome." She said smiling as Kagome got up and walked outside. Inuyasha following her. "Be back soon he won't like you gone long." She yelled as they ran out the door. Kagome and Inuyasha had jumped into the well and came out the other side without saying a word.

"Will you put them here for me?" Kagome said pointing to the left of the sacred tree as she sat on a bench right by the place. He nodded as he began digging a grave. Kagome decided to go inside and pack Sota some clothes while Inuyasha did that.

"Don't be long." He yelled to her as she entered her house. As soon as Kagome got in the house she looked at the kitchen. It had been all cleaned up and everything, but she couldn't stay there long so she ran up to her brother's room. She saw his backpack and dumped all his schoolbooks out and started packing clothes for him.

"He should be ok for a while but I still have to hurry on this." She mumbled to herself as she got done packing. She looked out the window to see Inuyasha still digging so she decided to look around for some pictures of her father and of some clues of the man who killed them. "I know I meet that man when we went camping. And I know I've meet him somewhere else." She said as she found some old picture albums in the top of her mom's closet, in fact 3 old albums. She looked through the first one, it was pictures of the three of them. Her mom, her dad, and many ages of Kagome. From a baby up to when she was six or seven years old. Somewhere towards the end of the album was pictures of Sota coming home from the hospitals, a ton of them. She picked another photo album opening it. She found pictures of her dad and her when she was around 9 years old. Then another one of all of them. Sota a little over a year old, Kagome 9 years old and their Jii-chan and their parents. They were behind a mini van, a van looking to be full of camping trip stuff.

"It.. It was my birthday?" She said Shockley as she looked on the date that was on the back of the picture. She kept looking through the other album but it was only of Sota and their mother, and every now in then their grandfather. Finally she got to the last one, which was of her and her mom, her grandfather and brother when she was around 13 years old. "Why doesn't she have any pictures of me between ages?" She thought to herself as she looked through them again. When she got to the last page a key fell out of it. She picked it up and went to a room in the very back of the hallway. "I wonder." She said putting the key in the door.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he came in the doorway. He looked around then waited a minute but Kagome was to busy on realizing that the key fit to even hear him. She hesitated before even trying to unlock it. Then she did and the door unlocked.

"It fit... Finally." She said as she began to open the door. Inuyasha had heard her say 'Finally' so he thought he would go upstairs to see what was going on with her cause she wasn't coming down. "AHHH!" Kagome said as she opened the door and fell backwards screaming.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came running up the stairs with his sword in his hands. When he got up to the top of the stairs and looked in the room that Kagome had opened he had found...


	2. Surprise Surprise

Oh here is the second part so sorry it took so long ... I sorta had to do alot around the house then I forgot about it. Luckily BloodyShadows reminded me thnx imouto. 

Inu4023: I'm sorry if this made you sad but it only gets more sadder...is that English ;; hehe I have no idea.

Inu-Haynou: Interesting huh. hope you like it I worked hard on this story.

AngelofLight: Yeah I'm surprised they didn't kill me I waited so long ;; I can't believe I did so. Oh well here is the story that you have read hehe.

BloodyShadows: Yo imouto. You can't say anything you have left a lot of cliffies but not so evil I don't think.. But anyways most of my stories will have cliffies but not this evil I don't think.

Theblackdemoness: Ok here you will see what he found in this chapter along with that and a lot more stuff.

Kitsune Foxfire: yahhh cliffies I love leaving them . And now on to the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I do own Kouga. snuggles up to Kouga while getting glares from lawyers FINE I DON'T OWN HIM but a girl can wish .

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came running up the stairs with his sword in his hands. When he got up to the top of the stairs and looked in the room that Kagome had opened he had found that it was her cat, Buyo.

"Buyo." Kagome said getting up as Buyo came over and rubbed on her legs.

"Damn neko." Inuyasha said putting away is sword. "What are you doing screaming like that!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well exccuse me. I'm sorry if I didn't realize that he was still alive." Kagome said fighting with Inuyasha.

"Feh, my job is done, wanna say good bye before I cover them up." He said going down the stairs. Kagome just nodded with tears in her eyes as she walked off after him after shutting and locking the door she opened. 'Pour Kagome.' He thought as they reached the sacred tree. Kagome kneeled down beside the two holes, which held her mother on the right, which was closest to the tree, and her grandfather on the left. She said her goodbyes then helped Inuyasha cover them up, though she didn't have to. When they got done covering them up Kagome put a barrier around it to keep everyone but people with high spiritual energies and that guy if he ever came back.

"I'll be back." She said as she ran back in the house. She picked up Sota's bag and put the key in Sota's bag. She would put it in her bag when she got back to the federal era. She went back in her mom's room and put up the photo albums but took out that picture of everyone by the van. "I'll keep this one." She put it in her back pocket walking downstairs. "I'll come back and look for more stuff. When I can that is." She said, as she looked back onto the house then left to meet Inuyasha at the door of the well. Inuyasha and her jumped though and meet their friends on the other side. Sango and Sota had been talking for a little while outside in the field laying on Kirara.

"Kagome you're back." Sota said running up to her hugging her. She just smiled at him then looked at Sango smiling at her.

"Did you have fun with Sango?" Kagome said as she gave him his bag. "Go put it by mine in the hut ok." He nodded as he went to change from that old Kimono he was wearing. Kagome laughed as she sat down by Sango.

"He reminds me a lot of Kohaku." Sango said as Kagome looked at her. Kagome had lost everyone but Sota. Sango had lost everybody, not to mention her brother Kohaku was being controlled by Naraku at that.

"We will get him back Sango." Kagome said after a long pause. Sota came back shortly after that with his normal clothes on. After that they sat down and talked for a while. Sota was sitting there with a smile on his face but Kagome could see right through him. He was still sad over what he had seen, but who wouldn't be. She was surprised he could even pretend to be cheerful, but he was trying to be strong for his sister.

"Kagome I wanna go with you, please." He told Kagome after she told him that he would have to stay with Keade when she went to battle Naraku. "Come on sis, I don't wanna stay here I wanna go with you. Sango even said she was going to get me a neko just like Kirara. She can turn into a big neko with fire." He wanted to go with his sister so bad but he still knew that it was putting him in danger.

"Sango?" Kagome said as the two best friends looked at each other. Kagome knew Sango was up to something. The two of them just laughed. "Ok Sota I'll think about it ok. If you get a fire neko then maybe you can come." Kagome said smiling at the way her brother jumped up and down. She liked it when he wasn't pretending to be happy just for her sake.

"Thanks sis." He said hugging her. "Can I go play with Kirara?" He asked the two girls. They both nodded as Kirara was in her fire neko stage and the two of them ran off but still close enough that anyone could get to them if they were in trouble.

"I don't know. I'm still going to be worried about him." Kagome said removing her fake smile from her face. "I wonder about Sesshomaru or Kouga."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked wondering why the hell she asked about him. He hated mortals.

"Yeah he has Rin that he protects, plus him and me get along pretty good." She said wondering about that. Though he would only to that if Rin had came to know him as a friend.

"And Kouga likes you but I'm not sure if he will protect Sota more than he is protecting you." Sango said as they both sighed. "Though it is worth a try. Just don't know what Inuyasha is going to think about it."

"As long as Sota is safe it doesn't matter." Kagome said watching Sota know riding in the air on Kirara.

"Weee!" Sota said as he came back down and got off of Kirara. "That was so fun!"

"Kagome!" Shippo said running and jumping in her lap. "Inuyasha said you were back."

"Yes Shippo I'm back." She said laughing as her brothers worried expression. "Shippo you've meet my brother. Why don't you show him some of her tricks or something?" Kagome said trying to get the two of them friends.

"Sure." He said dragging him away a bit. Kirara followed.. Inuyasha came up not too much later with his hair looking like he took a hair dryer to it wildly, Miroku beside him panting. The two girls laughed as they came up and plopped down next them.

"You need to fix your hair." Kagome was getting a kick out of this. Inuyasha glared before starting a conversation.

"He seems to be getting along with us ok." Miroku cut in before Inuyasha said anything.

"Yeah he does." Kagome said watching as Shippo showed him his big top spinner, then his multiply trick. There was a pause as the 4 of them watched Sota and Shippo play around.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said sniffing the air as a gust of wind came. Kagome ran over to her brother with a bow in her hands thinking that Naraku had come to attack them with everyone else in a fighting stance.

"Yo." Kagura said landing. Everyone went from his or her stance to a relaxed position. Though Sota was still uptight.

"Don't scare us like that." Sango said putting her weapon back down as everyone did the same. Kagome, Shippo, and Sota went over to the group and sat down, Sota as close to Kagome as possible.

"Sorry but I have some news about Naraku." Kagura said sitting down with them. They have all became to like each other since Kagura had been giving them information about Naraku only if she knew he wasn't watching. They all could trust her though Inuyasha was still on the top of his toes the whole time.

"Like what?" Miroku said noticing Kagura eyeing Sota.

"He told me to lead ya'll to a field in the west region." She said watching Miroku as his gears turned in his head. "He is planning something but I don't know what."

"I see." Sango said.

"Who is the new kid?" She finally asked having the curiousness of the wind.

"This is my brother Sota." Kagome said nicely. Kagura smiled, she had a real soft spot for kids. Though everyone knew this sort of stuff but Naraku.

"Well thanks for the info Kagura we should get there soon. Just lead the way." Inuyasha said wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"Wait Inuyasha ya'll go ahead I will catch up with you ok." She asked knowing it would be the west region so she was going to go ahead and ask Sesshomaru since she knew he wouldn't kill her. "I'm going to take Sota and put him somewhere-safe ok."

"Feh I guess." He said not surprisingly. "Sango go with them." He was going to make sure she was safe cause she was going to do anything to protect he brother.

"Yes." She nodded as they all took their own ways. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku following Kagura, and Sango, Kagome, and Sota going off in another direction towards the west. It wasn't too long until they found Sesshomaru. He was sitting on a rock holding a sleeping Rin. Ah and Un was sleeping themselves and Jaken was who cares! Kagome jumped down off of Kirara landing perfectly on the ground while Sango stayed in the air with Sota. Sesshomaru looked at her with his emotionless face as she got closer to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She said bowing her head slightly then raising it. "I came to ask you a favor."

"A favor." He repeated. Kagome nodded then told him the story of what happened while not trying to cry when it came to the part about her family dieing and her brother almost dieing. He stayed his regular emotionless face through the whole thing.

"And I wanted to know if you could keep my brother safe while you are protecting Rin." She asked him.

"You brother would be the boy on the cat." He asked not taking his eyes off her. He turned his head closing his eyes for a while then looked back at her. Rin had started to wake up while this was happening.

"Kagome-san." She said as Sesshomaru let her down and she ran up to her hugging her. "What are you doing here?" Kagome picked her up hugging the little girl smiling. She had meant a lot to Rin, cause she was always watching out after her while Sesshomaru was fighting.

"Well." Kagome said poking the girl's nose. "I came to see if Sesshomaru-sama would watch my brother for me and I would like you to help also." Rin was excited now. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inside his head. He already planned on saying 'yes' but now he clearly had no choice in the matter.

"Can he stay Sesshomaru-sama? Please!" She begged as Kagome put her down and she was now tugging on his big fluffy tail. Rin had keep on and on while looking at Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I will." He said out of no where. Kagome nodded then looked at Sango to tell her to come down. Sota was holding onto Sango while staring at Sesshomaru, he was scared but he knew if his neechan could trust him, he could. Though he didn't know about that makeup all over his face.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She said waving for Sota to come over there. Sango had to push him over there to make him move. Kagome laughed at this, she knew he had always been the scared one in the family.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said nodding her head to him. He just stood there. He couldn't believe he was letting humans in his pretence, he was getting softer since he had Rin there. Though Kagome was different she was stronger than a normal human and trained under him for a while. If Inuyasha ever knew this information he probably kill the both of them, or try. That is tell Kagome brought out the special weapon on him.

"Sota listen to me." Kagome said bending down to his level. " I need you to stay here with this man for a while. I have to take care of something." He nodded though he didn't know about this guy. Kagome stood up with a big smile on her face as Rin took him over to the sleeping dragon.

"He will be fine." Sesshomaru said surprising the two girls. Kagome nodded. Then he turned to look at Kagome. "Tell me why is my brother here." He asked. They weren't too far from the field that they were going to meet Naraku at.

"We are battling, that's why I asked you to watch him." She said as he nodded. "If I'm not back by tonight I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome smiled as the two of them got on Kirara and went towards where Inuyasha was.

"You like melon." She asked handing him a piece. He took it, and then the two children ate together. Sesshomaru looked at them, he was smiling on the inside at how cute they were but on the outside he was still his old emotionless self.

"Let's go to the castle Rin." Sesshomaru said noticing the dragon was awake. It stood up with Rin climbing on it.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." She said as soon as she got on Ah and Un. "Here." She held her hand out for Sota to get on. He took her hand as they all flew off.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were walking through some trees on the west region. Inuyasha smelled Kagura and keep walking straight to where she was. "Inuyasha." Kagome said as they landed.

"So where's Sota?" Miroku asked.

"He's fine; I left him with Sesshomaru." Kagome said as the two girls got off of Kirara and she turned into a little kitty and jumped on Sango's shoulders. Inuyasha growled at the thought of his brother, but they all started to walk out into the field that Kagura was standing in.

"So there you are." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagura and Naraku knew Kagura was no match for Inuyasha now that he had mastered his sword or so they all thought. None of them thought there was another technique but there may not be, who knows with the old Totosai going around.

"I see you got here in one peace." Naraku said appearing in front of Kagura. He was sitting down in his baboon costume.

"Come on Naraku why do you want us here?" Miroku asked knowing there was a reason for him to do this since he usually tried his best to keep away from them. Naraku chuckled.

"Cause I needed to talk to Kagome." He said still laughing a little bit.

"And I would let ya'll talk alone why!" Inuyasha said drawing his sword. Kagome knew that Naraku had something important to talk to her about, but what was it? What would Naraku know about her? Kagome didn't need his permission, she just began to walk towards him but having an arrow in her bow the whole time. She didn't trust Naraku, but she did Kagura.

"What is it?" She said standing about 100 ft. from where he stood. He removed his hood from his face letting his hair fall down. Kagome saw the biggest, most familiar smirk on his face.

"Do you even know who you are?" He asked as she had a shocked expression on her face. "You don't even know anything about your past." He said as he took a sword out from his side. Kagome expression just went from 'what do you want I hate you' to 'DIE BASTARD!' Inuyasha and the others noticed this and wondered what was going on tell Inuyasha smelt blood on his sword. Kagome's mother's blood at that.

"IT WAS YOU!" She yelled at him bring her arrow aiming it right at him.

"I wouldn't do that." He said closing his eyes holding his hand out.

"And why not?" She said in a 'don't tell me what to do' kind of voice.

"Cause I got your memories." He said popping his eyes open and dropping his hand. What the hell did he mean by this? She had her memories all but…….. the camping trip.

"You were the one who killed my father and took me." She said with anger coming from her throat. Everyone else was lost by now. They were having their own conversation and no one knew what they were talking about. Kagura only knew some but was lost about this camping thing.

"Maybe." He chuckled looking at the face Kagome held. She was disgusted and didn't know how in the world she was going to get him to talk in the first place. But she knew he held all the answers and she wanted them! "You want to know what went on those years."

"Of course!" She spatted at him. He had a big evil smile on his face. Then he took that same sword he attacked her whole family with and attacked her with it. Kagome shot the arrow at him as he dodged it then came back. Inuyasha came up and blocked it for her. "Inuyasha?" She said laying on the floor from him knocking her over.

"Naraku I will kill you!" Inuyasha said as he pushed Naraku back with the Tetsusaiga. Naraku backed up then went after Kagome again. Kagome took another arrow and hit him in his shoulder knocking him backwards. Naraku jumped towards Kagura. "Die!" Inuyasha said fixing to send the wind scar his way.

"Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome yelled out surprising Inuyasha as he fell to the ground. She took another arrow out and Naraku did not move from where he was. They both looked at each other for a while. Kagura looked at them like 'What the fuck.' She knew she could get some answers from him somehow. Kagome just looked at him like he had killed the whole world and she was the only one there. But he almost did. She only had Sota and the few friends she had in the feudal era left.

"Kagome. If you want answers meet me at my castle but without Inuyasha or the two humans." With that him and Kagura were off. Kagome fell to her knees at that. Inuyasha finally got up from his position from the floor and went over to her along with the other two walking over there.

"Kagome what is going on? Why didn't you let me kill him!" Inuyasha said in a loud voice but not yelling. Inuyasha sat down beside her and put his hand on her back. With that she just buried her face in his kimono as she began crying her eyes out. "Kagome?" He was concerned about her now. She had never acted like this. She always wanted Naraku dead. What was going on with her? Everyone was wondering, even herself. She couldn't remember anything after Naraku had kidnapped her. Only when she was 13 years old walking home. She couldn't forget her mother's face on how happy she was when Kagome got home.

"We can't kill him just yet." She made out from crying. She quit crying and turned her head sideways still laying it on Inuyasha's chest as he held her in his arms. "He knows more about me than I do and I need to know." Inuyasha couldn't understand and he knew neither did she but still, he was not going to let her go to his castle without him or any protection.

"Kagome." Sango said watching Kagome stand up. The two best friends hugged for a long time. "Wanna go get Sota tomorrow?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her then nodded. She just wanted to rest and she knew Sota was safe with Sesshomaru. She would go get him tomorrow. Inuyasha carried her back to the hut and laid her down so she could go to sleep.

"Good night." He said sitting beside the already asleep Kagome as he ran his claws through her hair. Sango and Shippo had fallen asleep, Kirara resting beside them. Miroku was trying to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning trying not to wake anyone else. It wasn't even morning the sun hadn't even rose in the sky. Kagome walked outside looking at the stars half faded in the sky. She looked back on the hut for a minute. "I'm sorry." She said to herself as she walked away.

Inuyasha didn't wake up to later than morning, but when he did and didn't find Kagome there you beat everyone else was up within 2 seconds. "What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked rubbing his eyes looking at the panicking Inuyasha.

"Kagome! she's gone!" Inuyasha yelled running around. "I'm going to get her, you coming then come on!" He ran out with everyone following him.

* * *

"You have always been a curious little girl." Naraku said watching Kagome come in though his castle door with a bow and arrow in her hands. He was behind a see through door on his castle so he could see her but she only saw a shadow. But he could see that she had a face on her that could but the devil down in the 7 pits of hell.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him pointing the bow at the shadow she saw. "Now tell me what you know!"

"In time." He said. Kagome looked around. She could tell she was surrounded but she knew Naraku wanted something out of her, she wasn't going to die by his hands. Not just yet anyways. He didn't want her to. He liked seeing his preys suffer.

"Ok I'll give your memory back but in return you have to promise you will serve me" He said coming out of hiding with the most sickening smirk on his face. Kagome could see his true nature now. What he really looked like, if that was his real body. She noticed his black hair swaying in the wind as he walked and his muscular body. But she also noticed that he had a hole in his shoulder still from her arrow. He came closer and closer to her.

"Never again!" She yelled. He was ok with this cause she didn't have anyone there and he knew it. He couldn't since anyone around. He put his hand on her forehead and then Kagome fell to her knees dropping her bow. He kept his hand on her forehead letting in 4 years of memories while she looked as if she just saw a ghost. He had that same smirk on his face, he was going to let her go this time only to keep on torturing her over and over again. He still had something of hers. It wasn't her memories, but Kagome would want it for sure.

"KAGOME!" A voice came from the entrance of the castle. Naraku was done giving her back her memories by now so he was able to look up to see…..


	3. Nightmare of all Nightmares Part 1

Hey ya'll...got the third part up a little faster than the last time. Lol I had the flu and had to stay in bed for like a week so I had plenty of time to work on it. I'm so glad you all like it I worked hard on this for it being my first fic and all .

inu4023: OH! hey wuz up! I'm so glad you like my fanfiction I didn't realize this was you. I'll take you up on that offer to email you and do it soon. lol that is if my mother doesn't come in and tell me to get off line. It's pretty late and they don't know I'm even on ;;. hehe.

Kitsune Foxfire: Yeah I'm pretty bad at leaving cliffies everywhere. But I think that first one was the worst of the fic though I'm not sure. Maybe I think think up a better one. hehe.

Falls Slow Raises Fast: Yep I had to have the cliffies it is just a part of me. lol. I'm going to start updating every 2 weeks but it if it longer either tell someone that knows me and I'll get to it. My mind gets off track sometimes and I forget easily ;;;. lol just ask my neechan Angeloflight. She know.

Bloodangeloffire: I updated and as for Kagome's Past I think that is what I'll do thnx for the advice. I was hoping it would come to me or someone would help me out.

Lord Dagnarus: You really think I'm a good writer. jumps up and down thanks so much I just hope I'm doing a good job at this.

Taeniaea: I'm SOO glad you loved it in fact I was thinking if I started to get more reviews I would update every week instead of 2. Maybe that is... I'll think about that.

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha...but I sure would love to TT. It is one of my most vaulable dreams.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"KAGOME!" A voice came from the entrance of the castle. Naraku was done giving her back her memories by now so he was able to look up to see a tall skinny dude. He had brown hair and what clothes he did wear was a brown fuzzy color. He also had a long brown tail.

"Wolf?" Naraku said looking at him like an enemy, which he was. Kagome began to fall to the ground but Kouga swooped down and caught her jumping back from Naraku.

"Kagome!" Ayame said running up to Kouga. Kouga handed Kagome to her as he turned his attention to Naraku who was just standing there. "What did you do to her?" Ayame said looking down at the sleeping girl.

"I just opened her mind." Naraku chuckled Kouga growled telling Ayame to get Kagome out of there. "Doesn't matter to me… she will come back soon enough." Naraku turned his back to him. Kouga attacked him only for Naraku to turn around pulling is sword out as he did so, luckily Kouga turned away and dodged it. "I'll see you later." He said disappearing along with his castle soon after.

"Damn another phantom castle." Kouga yelled running out catching up with Ayame. "How is she?" Kouga said checking up on Kagome.

"She is fine for now but who knows what happened in there. I'm taking her to the den; you go get Sango and them." She said running off towards their home. Kouga growled at the thought of Inuyasha but went ahead and got them.

"Inutrasha!" Kouga yelled sliding in front of him.

"Get out of my fleabag!" Inuyasha growled as they halted. "Kagome's gon.…" he started only to be interrupted by Kouga. He was able to tell the gang about where she was but he was going to tell them all the other stuff when they got at his place.

"Ayame-chan" Sango said coming the cave den like place.

"Sango-chan." She said as they hugged each other. "She's not doing to well." They all went over to the bed that she laid her on to see her. Inuyasha getting there before anyone else, but who expected anything different.

"Kagome." He said as he got to her pushing her bangs out of her face. She was tossing and turning, with sweat dripping off of her. She was burning up to the touch so she had a rag on her head trying to cool her down. Ayame took it off and dipped in some ice cold water then replaced it back on her forehead. Inuyasha sat right beside her as Kouga sat down telling them about how he met up with them, Kagome still tossing and turning through the whole thing. They couldn't imagine what was going on in that mind of hers.

* * *

"DAD!" Kagome screamed as he fell to the ground. She screamed even louder when she saw a man in all black holding a blade. A blade, which had killed her father.

"So you're the young miko?" He said as he picked up Kagome by her chin.

"Mi-Ko?" She got out as he expected her.

"Guess you will do." Was all he said before he hit her in the stomach. Suddenly everything went dark, but she could still hear someone laughing right before she passed out for good.

"AHH!" Kagome yelled popping up in the bed that she had been sleeping in. She had a sore stomach so she winced a bit, but she was hoping that all that stuff she saw that night was just a bad nightmare.

"You're up?" The man in black said leaning against the wall right next to her.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" Kagome said looking at him with fear all in her eyes. The man smirked as he went over to the frightened girl.

"Your worst nightmare." He said with an evil laugh, Kagome still having that same look on her face. She finally widen her eyes remembering her wish to be nightmare.

"DAD!" She yelled looking around the dark room. "Where is he!"

"Forget about him, he's dead." He told her loving the way she looked at him. She had tears coming down her cheek with fear and anger in her eyes. "You will stay here, forget everyone!"

"NOOOO!" She yelled trying to slap him shutting her eyes at the same time. He caught her hand then slapped her making Kagome land flat on the bed. She looked back at him with her hand on her face covering the spot where he had just hit her.

"Rest, You will start your training tomorrow." He said walking out the door shutting and locking it. Kagome just sat there with her hand on her face letting the tears run down it. She couldn't get that voice out of her head. 'You will start your training tomorrow.' This repeated over and over again as she laid down on the bed, soon falling asleep.

Kagome woke up later that night looking around. She didn't notice what the place looked like earlier. It was a little spaced place, reminding her of a dudgeon like place. Though it was an even tighter space with the bed in one corner, a window right above the bed with bars all over it. Close to the bed there was a door with a sliding spot at the bottom. Right by that there was a plate of food, that Kagome refused to eat it.

"So you ready?" The same voice said to Kagome looking through the bars in the top of the door. Kagome looked at the man that was hiding behind those bars seeming to be like a window that Kagome could not even reach. Kagome wasn't afraid now; she was looking at him with pure hatred. He loved this site, and she knew it. She just had to find away to make herself to calm down.

"Hai." She said lowering her head as he opened the door. "Can I at least know the name of the person that I'm staying with?" She said turning her head to the side so she didn't have to look at him.

"Names Naraku." He said with a slight smile.

Naraku.' She thought. He walked out Kagome following him. What is going on?'

"Here you go." He said as they walked down the hall into a room. "Tsukiya, watch her." As soon as he finished his sentence a strange person appeared behind him.

"Yes my lord." He said watching Naraku leave and shutting the door. Tsukiya was an assistant of Naraku's; he had black long hair with blood red eyes. He had a sword on his side as he wore all black also.

"And what am I suppose to do with this stuff?" Kagome said poking the training stuff there. Naraku then came back with a sword and sat there in the middle of them room putting the sword in front of himself.

"Pick it up." He commanded. She did as she was told, even though the sword was way to heavy for her. "Now raise it 100 times." Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head. She could barely pick it up much less pick it up 100 times. She did it though. Naraku had her training the whole entire day though that took just about all day, breaks every now and then for water and food which she didn't eat. It was night time now and she was panting really hard as she sat on the floor in her prison cell. She was so hungry, but she wasn't going to eat the devil's food.

"Guess this is how one lives in hell?" She said as she crawled into her so called bed and fell asleep. She didn't sleep a lot that night, one for being so hungry, and the other cause she was having nightmares about her father and about her mother and her new baby brother. She couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to see them again, and what her dad was going to tell her right before he died. She just had to figure it out.

Three days had past and Kagome had still not eaten a bite. "Die!" She yelled taking her sword and attacking a statue. She had become weak now and Naraku didn't like this. He took his sword out and attacked her, but not with full force in fact not hard at all. Kagome was able to block it but she was on the ground in no time.

"You're getting weaker." He yelled at her. She just pushed him off of her.

"I'm trying." She yelled back. She didn't look so good, she was very pale.

"Whatever give me 15 push-ups." He said. Kagome got down and did 5 push ups before passing out. "Baka girl." Naraku picked the girl up and walked back to her room with her. He made Tsukiya go get her some food and water, he was gong to make her eat it! Kagome woke up slowly around an hour later.

"Eat!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when she woke up. She looked at him like he was crazy; she wasn't going to eat that stuff. Naraku bent down to her level. "We can do this the hard way or the easy. As soon as you get stronger you will get a bigger room, but only once you have done that."

"Fine." Kagome said looking at the soup that Tsukiya had made for her. "But first do you know what my father was going to tell me?" He thought about if he should tell her now or later.

"I'll tell one day." He said watching her eat the soup. She got up after eating and Naraku began training her some more. Kagome he was being way hard on her for her only to be a 9-year-old at that, but Naraku didn't care on that part. He knew that she wasn't completely all human so this wouldn't matter. She was a very important person to him at that. If she wasn't on his side that mean trouble for him, and he could lose this battle. So she was going to pick...life or death, him or justice, right or wrong.

Right at this moment they were finished and Kagome was drinking some water. "Now will you tell me?" She asked glaring at him. He went over to the door and stopped there.

"I am going to wait until you know what I am talking about but I'll tell you this one thing. You are not human. That is all you need to know. I will tell you everything sometime when you are older." He finished with a slam of the door. Kagome cleaned up and Tuskiya took her to her room. She laid down on her bed half asleep trying to figure out what he meant and why didn't he tell her everything. Or did she want to know everything.

It has been a little over a week since Kagome was kidnapped by this Naraku person and she still hadn't gotten a new room. Nor had she had a bath beside for water being porn over her. She had rags on from working in them and not changing. "That's good." He said as Kagome made the bulls eyes on the target with a bow and arrow for the 2nd time. "Now come." He said walking out of the room they had been training in.

"What now?" She asked annoyed. She had been so angry whenever she was around him. She could never forgive him for what he had done to her and her father. And never would.

"You'll see." He said as they went up stairs. Kagome covered her eyes as he opened a door. The room they were in was lighted with candles, but this room was with real lights so it was brighter than she was use to. Naraku went down the hall and to the right. He entered the 5th door to his right from there. "Here is where you will be staying from now on."

Kagome walked into the room. It had dark purple walls with black carpet and black decorations. 'Black still' she thought as she looked around the small bedroom. It was bigger than her other one, but it was still small. The bed spread was a dark purple color with black pillows all on the bed. It had a small radio in a corner by the bed. She looked in a door to back of the room; it was a small room with a shower and toilet. "Finally." She said to herself. Behind her there was another door that she looked in. There were black mini skirts, black shirts, black dresses, and black fighting outfits. "I can see its safe to say your favorite color is black,"

"And soon so will yours." He said smiling like an idiot on the inside. She sighed. "It is small but your rooms will increase as your power does." He closed the door locking it from the outside leaving her alone in the room. Kagome sighed again as she went to take a bath. She ran the water while she went to look around for towels, finding it in a drawer next to the tub. There were three drawers. One with towels, another with wash clothes, and the last with soap and stuff.

"Thank god." She said as she cut the water off then stripping out of the rags that she was in. "Ahhhh this feels good." She said to herself as she got in the hot watered tub. Meanwhile upstairs, Naraku and Tsukiya were having their own little talk.

"She has gotten stronger from this past week." Tsukiya said as he took a sip of some coffee he had made for him and Naraku.

"Yes but there is still more training to go, and she will have to work harder." Naraku said setting his coffee down. "But it depends on how hard she works to how hard I push her." He had the most evil smile on his face as he grinned from ear to ear.

"You're absolutely right there Naraku-sama." Tsukiya said noticing they had been talking about this subject for over an hour now. He decided to go check up on Kagome and take her dinner.

Kagome was done taking her bath and everything and was laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling as the radio played yeah by usher. She was wearing a black skirt and a black shirt, which was all she could wear besides a dress. She had been thinking about her father, and her mother. She was wondering how she was doing, and if she knew why they were late from getting back. Of course she did, her mother was not stupid. She found out stuff before Kagome did. Then there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Kagome said not moving from her spot.

"Kagome dinner is ready. Do you want to eat down the hall with Naraku-sama or here?" He asked knowing the answer but still being polite about it.

"Why would I want to eat with you filthy people?" She spatted at him as she looked at him with anger in her eyes. She had not once had peace with them since she was there. She was always angry when him or Naraku was in the room. It just came natural to her, like it came natural to fight Naraku with all her might. Kagome went back to her original position as Tsukiya brought in some soup and water than left, locking the door behind him.

"This is so a waste of my time." She said while she put her hands behind her head and crossed her legs still staring at the ceiling. She rolled over using her hands as some kind of pillow, though she had plenty, and went to sleep.

The next morning she had already gotten dressed and everything before Naraku came to get, wearing one of the black fighting outfits. They went down the hall into a pretty good-sized room. There was weights, training gear, exercise stuff, targets, arrows, guns, bows, and a big matt on the floor to top everything off.

"Now what?" She asked as she played around with the weights. There was a lot of stuff that she had never seen before, but she was just a little girl and there was a lot she hadn't seen.

"New training." He said as he gave her a bow. They trained all day not stopping for much, just lunch and a few water breaks. "You're too slow." He said as she blocked one of his 'you can do whatever' attacks. She sat there panting, glaring at her opponent. 'I will get stronger' she thought as they started sparring again. It went weeks like that even months. She got stronger and faster, but not to Naraku. It had been a solid year now that Naraku had kidnapped her.

"You're a lot better." Tsukiya said. Naraku had been missing this whole week so Tsukiya was training her. "Now lets see how you do against Azuma."

"Azuma?" She asked wondering who that was.

"Come on in…Azuma." He said. Kagome looked over to the door watching it open. Kagome put her sword in its sheath as she watched the tall man come in and stand next to Tsukiya. He had dark black hair that went to his shoulders. He was well built and very toned in his skin. He had beautiful brown eyes and the way he's eyes shone, it was nothing like the other two. His eyes showed kindness and compassion, sympathy and sadness. He seemed to be pretty young also, around 14 or 15 years old.

"Good day Kagome-san." He said bowing his head slightly.

'He had manners also.' She thought. "Yes good day." She said doing the same. Tsukiya went over to a wall that had a bunch of swords on it, got one of them, and threw it over to him. He caught it and took it out of its sheath. "Good choice." He said with a smirk. He closed the sword and attached it to his side.

"Let's see how much you have improved over the year." Tsukiya said as he sat down in a window seal. Azuma took his sword out of its sheath, as did Kagome, then the battle began. Tsukiya closed his eyes, hearing the swords clash as they hit. The battle lasted about half an hour and ended with Kagome collapsing from exhalation.

"She's ready." Azuma said picking up the unconscious girl. "I'll take her to her room." With that he walked out of the room. Kagome wiggled as she slowly woke up to find she was in a bed, sitting up to find she got a bigger room now. It looked just like her old one just bigger, and also a bigger radio. 'Finally.' She thought as she got up. She walked over to the TV in her room. 'Yah a little television once in a while.' She turned it on to find 'Fruits Baskets' to come on.

"Hi." Someone said making Kagome jump. She looked over to see Azuma coming in through the door. "I see you're not as good in your sensing." He said with a little laugh. Kagome smiled for the first time that she had been there.

"Yeah." She said as she took the remote from on top of the TV and sat on her bed.

"Want any breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure." She said not moving.

"Ok then, you coming?" He asked smiling. She was used to Tsukiya brining her something. She smiled, turning the TV off and then followed him. "So how old are you?" He asked as he got a pan out.

"I turned 10 two days ago." She said sitting down at the table. The kitchen had white walls with black tile on the floor. It had purple decorations up. 'Color would be a major change to this place.' She thought to herself as she watched Azuma put 2 eggs in the pan.

"Omelets ok with you?" He asked. She nodded as she got up and went to watch him. He looked in the fridge and took out 3 different containers. One held shredded cheese, another one chopped up ham, and the last one held chopped up sausage. He put the omelets on two plates when they were done and the two of them sat down to eat.

"It's good." Kagome said eating the omelet.

"Thank you." He replied.

"I need to go get ready." She said finishing her omelet. She went back to her room and looked in her closet. There were more clothes to choose from but still on black. She got one of the fighting outfits and changed from the one she was in. Tsukiya came not to long after, and they went to the training room. Azuma and him worked Kagome on sharpening her senses more than fighting that day.

Around three months later, Kagome was in a stadium like place with bar doors around the walls that had lines the size of huge doors around them. "This seems weird." Kagome said as she looked behind her and the door she came in closed. She could hear Naraku chuckling right behind it did.

Azuma and Tsukiya were in like a controlling room. Azuma had a worried look as he watched what was going on from a screen; Tsukiya on the other hand was controlling the gates and had an emotionless face through the whole thing.

"This should be fun to watch." Naraku said with one of his sickly smile on his face as he went into hiding.

"Wha-What is going on?" Kagome said sensing something to her right. She looked over there as she gripped a hold of her sword. She saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness as the gate rose all the way. Her eyes widen and she started breathing hard as she saw its foot come out of the shadows.


	4. Problems Sorry!

Ok I'm so sorry I haven't updated quicker than usual but my house was hit my the tornado that went through Mississippi and totaled our house. So therefore I have lost all my fan fictions that were on paper cause my wall caved in in my closet and for some odd reason it rain afterwards Sarcasm! and got the all wet and torn. Luckily my computers wasn't damaged but they are in storage with the next chapter on it. We are looking for a place to stay now but till then we are at my aunts house and my mom doesn't want the computer there. I get online sometimes at her office but like I said before the papers were damaged in the storms and my computers are in storage and I can't get to the at the moment. It will probably be another month before I will be able to update due to that fact. But I promise I will do it as soon as possible. If there isn't another one like they say there is suppose to be --'' sigh I hope not shivers that thing was creepy. You probably don't wanna know any of the details anyways but if you have any questions though feel free to email me at I will be able to come to work with my mom sometimes and check my mail. Thank GOD! OK well See ya as soon as possible!


	5. Nightmare of all Nightmares Part 2

I'm back and ready with another chapter! Sorry it took so long I had a real hard time getting the computers out of the storage. Well I'll update sooner now though cause ya'll have waited so long. Oh I also made the chapter long to. Hope ya like it!

Tigermage: Glad you loved the fic but It makes you think hehe I didn't realize that lol

Lord Dagnarus: Hey I"m really sorry It took so long and everything. But know that I got everything together I'll update things much faster now

Kitamai: That stanks we had like 30 tornados that one day yeah it was a disaster.

blue-0-demon: hehehe pile of homework huh ick I HATE HOMEWORK as much as I hate school I think ;; that must be the reason i skip both of them.

shinami: Yep everything is ok now. But we are still having a few minor diffucuties hehe. But I"ll still be able to update and faster now that I've waiting this long I hope

Chapter 4:

"Nice, very nice." Naraku said still in his hiding spot.

"She's getting there." Tsukiya said as him and Azuma left the control room. Kagome watched as the gate opened again. She stood up leaning on her sword that she had stuck in the ground. There were dead youkai bodies all over the stadium floor, blood staining the place everywhere. Once Kagome saw it was Azuma that was coming out she fell back to her knees laying the sword across her lap.

'I'm alive.' She thought just staring into space. She didn't want to kill all those youkais, but they were coming after her. Naraku gave her no choice. He would have let them all came out tell either she died or like she did… she killed them.

"Come on." Azuma said helping her up. Kagome sheathed her sword; Azuma then picked her up bridal style carrying her to her room. She rested her head on his shoulders just about to fall asleep when he opened her door and put her down. "Dinner will be ready, I'll come get you soon." Kagome nodded slowly watching him leave. She got out of her bloody and torn clothes then ran her some bath water. She slipped into the tub full of steamy hot water and washed all the blood off of her. Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she thought about what happened.

* * *

"Wha-What is going on?" Kagome said sensing something to her right. She looked over there as she gripped a hold of her sword. She saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness as the gate rose all the way. Her eyes widen and she started breathing hard as she saw its foot come out of the shadows. And slowly then came its body. 

"Ohh Myy Godd!" She said as she saw a brown youkai coming out. It let out the loudest roar before coming after her. Kagome jumped to the side letting it run into the wall really hard then slamming on the ground. It got up and shook his head before attacking Kagome again. She dodged his attacks again and again but he keep coming after her, there was no end to this thing. Later on, Kagome got distracted and it pinned her down.

"HELP!" She yelled. The youkai raised his claws to kill Kagome. She was frozen, she couldn't move, and without thinking she had killed the youkai with her sword. Kagome looked at the blood dripping from her sword then the dead beast on the ground. She just stood there panting until she saw two more coming out.

"How many are there." She said to herself as the two of them came running after her. Kagome tried her best not to kill them, but in the end she killed everyone they threw at her. At first it was only one, then two, then they sent out three, and now Kagome had killed four youkais. They were all dead by her hands.

Kagome was so tired, she had been fighting and she knew Naraku. He would have left her in there to die. He didn't care what happened to her…or so she thought. She took her sword and jammed it into the ground then fell to her knees and she sat there panting, panting hoping that no more demons were coming out after her.

* * *

Kagome came out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She went to her closet and got a mini skirt and a long sleeve black shirt. Kagome was blow-drying her hair, which was almost dry, when she sensed somebody at the door. "Come in." She said before the person could knock. 

"You're getting better." Azuma said coming in with one of his hansom smiles on his face. "How are you doing?"

"Better." Kagome said putting a fake smile on.

"That's good Kagome-san." He said. Kagome was a strong girl. Azuma just didn't want her life to be a total nightmare not that it was a dream already. The two of them walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table where Azuma had put some steaks on for supper. They talked, smiled, and even laughed throughout dinner. Kagome almost felt like her old self again, almost.

"Good night Azuma-san." Kagome said Azuma looking shocked. It was the first time she said his name, in fact any ones name. He smiled as she left down the hallway towards her room.

* * *

"DAMNIT! THIS IS FUCKING SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fist in the floor. They had moved Kagome to Keade's hut, and Sango got Sota from Sesshomaru. Kouga and Ayame also came with them to watch over Kagome. 

"I can't believe she hasn't woke up after almost 2 days." Ayame said. Kouga and Inuyasha were on each opposite sides of the hut, Ayame and Sango sat right by Kagome along with Shippo and Kirara, and Keade and Miroku was gone at the moment tending to some of the sick villagers.

"We just have to wait." Sango said while she changed the rag on Kagome's forehead. She had not gotten any better. Kagome was still tossing and turning and her fever wasn't getting any lower.

"I just hope she gets better soon." Sota said half asleep. He was lying in Ayame's lap.

"She will Sota… she will." She said comforting him as she stroke his hair while he soon enough fell asleep.

* * *

"Good. That's excellent." Naraku said. Kagome smirked as she threw the bow behind her shoulder making it land in its keeping place. She was learning how to use sacred arrows, only instead of purifying like she would if she had a pure heart; Naraku filled her heart with hatred and anger so the arrows were taunted. 

"I'll be in my room." She said when they were done. Kagome went to her room and changed into a mini skirt and a strapless shirt. She lay down on the bed turning on the TV to watch 'Beyblade.' When that was done she walked outside and down the hall some and into a room where there was a bunch of DVD's. Kagome was glad that Azuma bought her a DVD player and any DVD she wanted. Even though he had to have permission from Naraku to do it, even though Naraku was still an evil whinyfucking spoliedbrat wanna be in her eyes. He didn't care a thing about what she watched or did as long as it was in his castle.

Kagome was looking at a DVD in her hands when she hard a scream. Kagome ran out and to where ever it was…which for some reason happened to be right in her training room. Why would there be a scream in here anyways there wasn't anyone else but her. Kagome decided to enter the room without knocking and glad that she did so.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled as she ran and caught the whip with her arm. Behind her happened to be a small girl crying and screaming from the beaten she had just gotten. Right beside her was a bow and arrow. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him then bent down to help the child.

"Why did you get in MY DAMN WAY?" Naraku yelled removing his whip from her arm.

"Why are you beating this young girl?" Kagome asked standing up noticing the child had past out from exhaustion.

"She didn't know how to handle a bow and I showed her then she still didn't know so I hit her." Naraku said with an evil smile.

"DO YOU LOVE KIDNAPPING CHILDREN THEN TORING WITH THEIR MINDS! LITTLE ONES AT THAT! " Kagome yelled back at him noticing that the girl didn't look 6 years old.

"Fine then you take the girl and I want her to learn how to shoot a bow by the end of next week! Or else" Naraku yelled in a cocky voice,slapping his whip one more time around her arm then disappearing. Naraku grew to know Kagome's abilities, therefore knew that Kagome was going to grab the whip and strike back.

Kagome grabbed the whip and swung it around by the time Naraku had disappeared. Kagome then made a grunt of madness and picked the girl up taking her to her room so Kagome could doctor her wounds that is with Azuma's help.

"There we are." Kagome said as she put the sleeping child in her bed. Kagome smiled thinking of her baby brother and how he and hermom was doing. Azuma and her thenwent off to the kitchen to make dinner. Kagome locked the door behind her then made a barrier around it just to let Naraku know to stay away from her.

"Hamburgers do for tonight?" Azuma asked tired from all the excitement. Kagome nodded her head and sat down at the table. Kagome decided to eat in her room so she took hers and something for the young girl.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said smiling as Kagome left with two hamburgers in her hands and he went to his room as well. As soon as Kagome got to her door she waved her hand putting down the barrier then unlocked the door going in to see the young girl still asleep on her bed. Kagome set the hamburgers down on her dresser.

"Mommy." The little girlwhispered in her sleep. Kagome walked over there and pulled her bangs away from her face looking at her. She never really noticed that the little girl looked a lot like she used to. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Though she had the cutest black puppy dog-ears that she had ever seen, but she had only seen them in pictures at that. The little hanyou was also wearing one of Kagome's black T-Shirts that she slept in. 'what did Naraku do this time?' She stayed as she brought a bean bag chair out from the closet and sat it next to the bed were she slept all night long.

* * *

Azuma sat down on his bed and began eating his hamburger while he thought of this young girl that Kagome had saved. 'What is Naraku doing? This is the 4th person he had kidnapped.' He went to sleep thinking about when he was young and Naraku had taken him from his home, right after killing his mother that is. Tsukiya had been there for him just as Kagome was for this little one. What was Naraku planning? And why did he want Kagome and this young girl to be involved with his evil deeds? And why this girl to begin with... Naraku didn't even like hanyous?

* * *

"Morning." Kagome said noticing the girl was opening her eyes. The girl screamed sitting up in the bed as she closed her eyes and hugged herself close and tight letting her ears lean back on her head. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." She said putting rubbing her ears. "I wont let them hurt you anymore." 

"R-Really?" She asked still a little scared but then remembered that this was the girl that saved her from that monster so she relaxed. Plus she was rubbing her ears which felt really good.

"Hai." Kagome said. She sat on the bed with her legs hanging off the side as the little one came and lay in Kagome's lap. "What's your name?" She asked as she rested her head on Kaogme's shoulders. Kagome put her arms around the girl making her tight and comfortable.

"My name is Seika." She said. Kagome smiled at her. "Why don't you go get a bath and I'll get you some clothes." Seika nodded and went into the bathroom. Kagome poured her some water before walking outside and down the hall only to bump into Azuma.

"Kagome-chan." He said.

"Azuma-kun." She replied after him. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Really."

"Hai."

"Why you that hungry?"

"No baka. Do you know of anything that Naraku took or got for Seika-chan?"

"Seika?"

"That's the girls name moron!" She yelled at him. He rubbed the back of his head as a sweat drop came upon his face.

"I knew that." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll go find out." Kagome peeked a kiss on his cheek before answering. "Thanks and will you bring breakfast to my room. Thanks again Azuma-kun." She yelled the last part as she ran back to her room.

"Uhhh ok?" Azuma said dumbfoundedly before going to find out.

"Seika!" Kagome said knocking on the bathroom door. "You almost done in there?"

"Hai." Seika replied. When she was done, Kagome took a towel out and wrapped her with it. Then she picked her up and sat her on the bed. Kagome sat in a beanie bag chair that she sleep in last night.

"Come in." Kagome said surprising Seika as Azuma came in. Seika started to get a little scared and balled up again but this time she ducked under the covers. Kagome smiled at her then asked about her clothes.

"I got some clothes from Tsukiya. Naraku picked black again but I managed to get a little dark purple." He said then winked at Seika whose head was peaking out by now. "And there is eggs and bacon for breakfast." Azuma handed the plates to Kagome then threw the clothes over on the bed next to Seika.

"Thanks." Kagome said hugging him then taking the plates. Azuma smiled then left them with a wave and a shut of the door. "Here." She said putting her plate on the bed then handing her some chopsticks. Seika took it while nodding.

"Why do you carry that thing around your waste?" Seika asked eating some of the eggs.

"It's to protect myself from that man you meet earlier." Kagome replied putting her plate down as she went through and picked out some clothes for her.

"So what is your name?" Seika asked changing the subject about that monster as she was getting a bite of her bacon.

"Kagome." She answered doing the same. "Why don't you get dressed then finish eating?" Kagome picked out some black jeans with a dark purple T-Shirt. 'At least there is a little color.' She thought. Seika nodded and jumped down and changed into the clothes wiggling her ears, which had made Kagome laugh a little.

"How old are you Kagome-chan?" She asked jumping back into her bed and finishing her breakfast

"I'm 10" Kagome got up from her spot and sat at the end of the bed. "And you would be?"

"I'm 3 but I will be turning 4 in…" She said pausing to count on her fingers. "5 months." She said holding up five fingers. Kagome was shocked at that she looked a lot older; maybe it was a hanyou thing. "Will my mom be with me on my 4 birthday."

'I bet Naraku kidnapped her then killed her parents without her knowing.' She thought before answering. "If I can find her she will." The girl was happy at this. The two talked to each other the rest of breakfast trying to get to know each other a little bit better. She didn't train that day; she just caught up on her schoolwork she had to do. Even though Naraku was training her he had her where she taught her self-school and if she needed any help she went to Azuma and asked him.

The next week Kagome was in the training room with Azuma and Seika. "Ok Seika try to do it one more time." Seika raised the bow then released not making it all the way to the target. Kagome was impressed. It wasn't every day you saw a 4 year old handle a bow but its not everyday you see a wolf hanyou either.

Naraku decided to pop in and see how everything was going. Seika automatically went straight behind Kagome's legs hiding from the monster. Naraku smirked; glad someone here was afraid of him. "Has she learned?" He asked not taking his eyes off the wolf hanyou. Kagome nodded to Seika and she held the bow and arrows that Kagome had made her, just to fit her size, in her hands. Realizing the arrow and just barely missed the target.

Naraku looked disappointed. "I see she needs more training. Azuma work with her while I get Tsukiya to come back to Kagome.": Azuma made a face of anger at him but didn't do anything. Naraku smirked at him. "Or you can train both."

"I like the second one." Azuma said noticing his disrespect. He bowed then Naraku left. Azuma smiled at them before making them get back to training.

Through the months, Azuma trained Kagome and Kagome trained Seika. Naraku would come in every once in a while and do it on his own, though Kagome would never let him treat her as hard as he treated herself. Every time Seika got hurt Kagome was always there for her. 5 months after she turned 4, since Kagome was always there when she was sick and they got really close, Seika for some odd reason started to call her momma. Kagome didn't really tell her no and just went on with their lives. It wasn't like she had anyone else to call that.

At this moment of time Kagome was turning 11 so the 4 year old was waking her up by bouncing on her bed. "Come on mommy I made toast for you." The child who looked 7 told Kagome while pouncing on her.

"OK I'll get up." Kagome said stretching. The two of them got up and dressed in fighting outfits before getting out of there. Seika looked so cute in her little fighting suit, looked like a little warrior. Azuma made them omelets and as Kagome already knew Seika made toast. Seika was so proud of the meal her and the only father she had ever know made for Kagome.

Afterwards they walked to the training room together; Seika rode on Azuma's shoulders and Kagome on Azuma's right side. Kagome was ok with everything so most of the time Naraku would come once or twice a week to make sure she wasn't slacking any physically, and school wise. Also to see how their progress with Seika was going.

"That's good Seika-chan." Kagome said clapping because she had hit the target. It was good that a 4-year-old hanyou could hit the target, she thought anyways. The rest of the time she spent teaching Seika how to write and her ABC's and stuff like that. Naraku had both of them learning 5 different languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, German, and Russian and it was tuff, good thing Azuma already new them and a language of his own which he taught them as well.

"It's been a long day." Azuma said picking up Seika who had fallen asleep while Kagome and him were battling.

"Yes it has." Kagome said sleepily. Kagome and Azuma headed down to her room to take Seika to bed.

"I'll head down and start supper while you change clothes." Azuma said leaving after a couple of 'byes.' Kagome woke Seika up just to change her into one of her black night shirts then into bed were she feel fast asleep. Kagome smiled then changed into a fancy long sleeve shirt with a black skirt. Kagome locked the door then headed towards the kitchen for supper.

"So what's for dinner?" Kagome said sitting down at the table.

"How about Omelets." Azuma said smirking.

"Omelets huh? First thing you've ever cooked for me." She said with a smile on her face. The two of them ate and talked then Kagome took Seika a sandwich just incase she got up and was hungry. Before reaching her bedroom Kagome picked up 'Shinzo' from the DVD closet. Like she had anticipated, Seika did wake up before Kagome went to sleep. She ate her sandwich then the two of them watchthe moivewhile they fell asleep.

Things continued that way for the longest time. Quiet that is until Naraku popped in once a month then they could feel the angry atmosphere. Though this one day Kagome was in her room watching 'Samurai Champloo' while Seika and Azuma went shopping. Naraku never let her leave the castle so she wasn't ever allowed to go shopping even though she asked several times.

"Mommy I'm back." Seika said coming in, in the middle of the movie. Kagome stopped it as Seika jumped onto the bed with her hands full with bags of stuff. " We got clothes and even toys and more movies!"

"I hope there is something besides black?" Kagome asked knowing that no way in hell Naraku would let him do something like that.

"No sorry, but Seika-chan and me got you a gift." Azuma said. He smiled as he saw Kagome's eyes light up. He loved making her happy and tried to keep it that way. Kagome sat on her bed and began opening the box he gave her.

"OHH MYY GODD!" She replied as she saw what was in it. "It's beautiful!" She yelled putting on the diamond ring he gave her.

"It's real too." He said making Kagome dazzle even more if that was possible. She reached up there and hugged his neck as he returned the hug. Seika jumped up and down yelling something about how she picked it out. Kagome smiled releasing the hug and then picked her up swinging her around.

"I'll never take it off." She said after she stopped swinging the child around so she could look into Azuma's eyes as she held the child on her side. "I should get to Naraku he wanted to see me at 5 and its3 till 5." Kagome said not wanting to leave them.

"Need me to go with you?" Azuma asked not comfortable with her being alone with him.

"No stay here and watch Seika. Clean up while I'm gone also." Kagome said leaving. Azuma looked around noticing Seika had strode all the toys out. He sighed then decided to play with her for a while before picking them up.

Kagome walked off down the hall thinking about the incident they just had. "You're growing up. You don't act like your 12." Someone said coming up behind her. She whipped around starring dead into Naraku's eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome snapped at him.

"I'm just saying you act older than what you are." He stated.

"Save your breath." The bad moody atmosphere never changed. 'I'm not even 12 yet.' She thought glaring at him.

"And you have a new item?" He said looking downat her ring.

"Azuma gave it to me." She said hiding her hand behind her back. He just smirked and went into the training room. He walked over to the wall where the swords were and picked one out. Kagome gripped the one she wore on her side.

"Lets get started." He said then attacked her as she blocked it. She was fast, faster than the normal human, almost as fast as Naraku himself. They stopped sparring around an hour later. Kagome standing in front of Naraku breathing a little hard but trying to make it where he couldn't see it. Naraku put his sword upwhile Kagome slid hers into its sheath.

"Ok now that your good in fighting it's time to start studying more. First course will be on swords." He said this opening a hiding door with a button and getting a box out of there.

"Swords?" She asked watching him open the box.

"Yes but there will be a lot more like about people and their techniques but for now these books are on every sword that was ever made. Along with their techniques they have or had. Also instructions on swordsmanship and what kind of swordsmanship people use out there. Learn! And I'll see you in a week." He walked out of the room. "Learn at least half." He yelled from down the hall. Kagome sighed and grumbled under her breath as she took the books to her room.

"What are these?" Azuma asked taking the box of heavy books out of Kagome's hands and put them by her closet.

"Naraku wants me to learn all of these." Kagome said with another sigh.

"How about I take Seika out for lunch." Azuma said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. "I'll bring you something quick while you study."

"Thanks." She said picking a book.

Naraku had Kagome to be the perfect warrior in a entire year. She knew all kinds of languages, could zip read like a youkai, was super fast, she knew all the history on people and demons of all kinds, swords, and different attacks that could be learned. But out of all the people she learned about the most she paid attention were Ichiro Higurashi, who was her father, Youko Kurama for some odd reason, and another person that stood out named Sesshomaru which had no last name. That must be the reason he stood out along with his hanyou brother Inuyasha. So now that she knew this, anyone could say this would be the smartest 12-year-old anyone has ever seen. Not that anyone ever saw her.

She also had her life. Seika was the sweetest 7-year-old anyone could ask for and Azuma was always so kind to her. She knew she was young, but like Naraku said she never acted like it. The only part she didn't like about having them was Naraku used them against her. When Kagome was in the stadium and was able to dodge and not kill the youkais without being killed, he made her by threatening Seika. Kagome new he was serious, but Kagome wouldn't have traded them for the world, they were her pride and joy. Though Naraku was heartless and it really showed when it came to beKagome's 13thbirthday. All of them were getting closer and Naraku took that advantage for the last time

"Wake up mom!" Seika yelled jumping on her bed waking her up. Kagome blinked her eyes then dove back under the covers. Seika jumped back down and shugged.

"DOG PILE!" Azuma yelled jumping on top of Kagome then Seika jumping on top of him yelling something about being queen of the dog pile.

"OK ok I give! I'll get up." Kagome said frustrated, struggling to breathe at the bottom of the pile. The two of them laughed as they got off of her.

"Ha ha ha that was very funny guys." She said sarcastically watching Seika jump up and down doing flips this way and that.

"Glad you thought so." Azuma said playing around with her. Kagome and Azuma smiled at the girl's cuteness.

"She's real handy around the kitchen." Azuma said."Come on." Azuma kissed her with a little peek on the lips thenraced Seikato the kitchen. Kagome smiled then pulled the covers off of her. She slipped on a mini skirt and left her sleep shirt on.

"Momma I made your eggs." Seika said happily as Kagome sat down to eat them.

"Naraku said I could take you out shopping for a while if you would like to go?" Azuma asked knowing the answer to that. Kagome's eyes lighted up. She hadn't been shopping since she went shopping for camping stuff with her dad. Seika always went with Azuma but Naraku wouldn't let Kagome go anywhere.

"I would love to!" She said just as happily as Seika. Seika squealed real loud making the two teenagers look at her, but she just smiled and they rolled their eyes.

"Tsukiya will drop us off but we will be only allowed tell 7 sooo you better hurry up its now 10 o'clock. Kagome rushed through her food and ran to her room and was ready 30 minutes later. "No more than that I should have told you we could stay out tell closing time." Azuma said then Kagome grabbed Seika and Azuma's hand and ran out her door.

"UHHH where are we going I don't know were the exit it." Kagome asked feeling stupid since she had dragged them around for a few minutes. The two of them laughed then headed down the hall. They took a right and a left and some more right and another left.

"Put these on." Azuma told her handing her a pair of sunglasses. Kagome slipped them on and he pressed a button making a hidden door open. Kagome watched the door open and gazed at the outside world. There was pasture grass for miles it seemed like and beyond that was a forest that seemed like it never ended. Tsukiya was standing by a portal door waiting for them to arrive. He then tied rags around Kagome and Seika's eyes. Kagome held onto Azuma's arm and Seika's hand the whole time.

Azuma lead them through the portal, which led straight to a well. Before jumping in he stared off into the forest thinking about one of his friends he used to grow up with. He hadn't thought about him in years and now he had just came into his mind. Shaking the thought off he jumped into the well and climbed out the other side.

'Why did he have to take Kagome since her family lived right to the portal home.' Azuma said making sure no one was out side. Tsukiya then made another portal to the other side of Tokyo where they found a car waiting for them.

Azuma took the bandanas off of them. Kagome gasped at the beautiful car she saw. It was a blue toned color Mustang Convertible GT. Azuma smiled as him and Tsukiya sat up front and Seika and Kagome sat in the back. They had a wonderful time driving there while listening to the radio that is as long as Tsukiya kept his mouth shut. As soon as he talked Kagome glared at him then started back talking to Azuma. Tsukiya let them out at the beginning of this huge shopping center then drove off.

"I've been given strict orders to by you whatever you want, but I have to remind you we have presents for you at the house." Kagome's eyes lighted up again as she dragged them both into every shop. She tried not to buy a lot but she couldn't help herself she did anyways. Kagome found black shirts with writing on it that said stuff like 'Princess' and 'Back off' or something like that. They had a ball shopping, but they got to see every shop and you know what...it did take tell close to do that.

"I'll call Tsukiya and tell him its closing time." Azuma said as they were in a bookstore. Tsukiya drove up 5 minutes after the bookstore closed. Azuma put his handful of bags in the car and Azuma also took the bags Kagome and Seika was carrying. Then the three of them loaded up and took off.

"So where are the presents?" Kagome asked as soon as they put the bags in her room.

"There in my room, I wrapped them last night." Azuma said coolly.

"Lets go." Seika said jumping up so Azuma could put her on his shoulders. They headed to his room then the both of them jumped straight on his bed while he headed for his closet to get the presents. Azuma's room looked a lot like Kagome's only difference was he had a dragon bedspread instead of a plain black one.

"Here ya go." Azuma said handingSeika a round shaped one. Seika looked at him strange wondering how she would get a present onKagome's birthday.

"Meow." Something said from inside the box. The little girl opened the top lid and picked up the animal inside of it. The little two-tailed fire neko was just what the girl had wanted ever since she knew what one was. This one was her color also. It was a black cat with lighting blue stripes and a blue collar around its neck. She named it Keiko and thinked the two for it. Kagome then opened the rest of her presents getting things that Seika had made herself, a knife to hide in her shoe, and some more treasures from the only family she had left.

"This is the last one." Seika said. Kagome smiled at her then opened it. Inside was a fine silver chain with the most beautiful pendent on it. It was a diamond shape that had a bunch of little diamonds in it. Kagome's eyes sparkled seeing the matching earrings with it.

"It the complete set for your ring." Azuma replied helping her put them on. The rest of the night went by pretty fast seeing there wasn't much left of it. Seika soon fell asleep on Azuma's bed Keiko sleeping right beside her. Kagome smiled at her as she ran her hand through her hair. It reminded her of the first time she meet Seika.

"I better go now to my room." Kagome said a little while later, getting up leaving Seika on the bed.

"I'll bring.." Azuma started but was cut off by Kagome. "Leave her here for the night. It's all right." Azuma nodded.

"Let me walk you to your room then." Azuma suggested holding his arm out. Kagome smiled and accepted it. Azuma made sure to lock the door before heading off down the hall to Kagome's room.

* * *

"Seems like things are going to plan." Naraku said hiding far away where Kagome couldn't sense him. 

"And what happens if things don't go as planned?" Tsukiya asked.

"I'll kill one of them anyways. If they are together for too much longer they will ruin my plan completely." He said with an angry face. "Then they both die." He walked back to where he stays…Darkness.

* * *

"So I should go back and see if Seika is alright." Azuma said looking to Kagome's eyes as the two lovebirds stood in her doorway. "Yeah and maybe I should get some sleep." Kagome said starring back into his eyes. 

'That set really looks beautiful on her.' Azuma thought.

"Good night." Kagome said kissing him. It planned to be a kiss good night but neither of them wanted to let go. They spent a while kissing then they finally let go for air.

" I should get back to my room now." Azuma said panting from the lack of air.

"Goodbye." Kagome said watching him go away.

Things weren't going as Naraku thought it would, so Naraku was going to have to do something and something would have to be soon. In fact it was, a week after that he had locked Keiko up so he could take Seika away. Doing this he made Kagome and Azuma get in the stadium. They were to fight tell one collapsed from exhalation.

"Come on lets get his over with so we can get Seika back." Kagome said glaring over to where she sensed Tsukiya. He took Seika to make the two spar in the first place, but only cause Naraku had made him.

'Something is wrong!' Azuma thought. Only Naraku and Tsukiya had actually seen his youkai form and he planned to keep it that way. Not many people needed to see that side of him. But something from that side was telling him that Narku was up to no good, which was really shocking! (Note the sarcasm)

Azuma and Kagome started the fight. For a while all they did was appear every now and then and their swords would clash. They would hit each other ever now and then and they would be like 'oh my god I didn't mean to.' They couldn't say it but they knew what the other was thinking through their facial expression. The battle lasted for hours; they were so evenly matched at their lower level. That is until Naraku put his two cents into it.

Azuma attacked Kagome making her fly backwards. She jumped off the wall and onto the floor. "Ouch." She said putting her hand on her neck.

"You ok?" Azuma asked with concern. Something was going on here and it was going to happen soon. His demon instinct told him it was.

"Just a crick in my neck." Kagome said popping her neck. "Lets finish this." She attacked him this time. Naraku waited 10 minutes to see if they were going to hurry up and finish this before plotting his scheme.

"You've improved over the 4 years," he said with a smile on his face as he pushed Kagome back again. When she skidded of the dirt, instead of getting up and attacking him with a smart-ass comment with a smile, she got up without lifting her head and stood there with the emptiest expression.

"This battle will end now!" Naraku said appearing at the end of the stadium in a corner.

"What have you done!" He asked turning away from the battle.

"Nothing she is just under my control now." He said with his usual sickly smirk. Azuma had a 'you betterstop itor die' look.

"You will not control her!" Azuma said as he went to attack Naraku with his sword only to be stopped by a black light flowing past him.


	6. Nightmare of all Nightmares Part 3

Taeniaea: I"m so glad you like it . I've been grounded for a while lol seems like I"m making up all of this crap probably. Well I got 6 and 7 done so all I have to do is check over them and they ready.

HeartlessDevil: lol Its ok I'm glad your reviewing. And I know i've said in the past but I"m going to start updating a lot sooner! I hope so anyways. (that is if my mother doesn't get in my way)

Disclaimer: jumps on Kouga's back I own everyone!

Kouga: NO you don't!

Me: wahhh I don't oh well I own you still.

Kouga: HELL NO!

Me: Fine then we start the story. I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"You will not control her!" Azuma said as he went to attack Naraku only to be stopped by a black light flowing past him. "What the hell?" He said looking to the right of him where the flash arrow came from.

"Kagome?" He was looking at the Kagome he knew but her eyes looked like she wasn't even there. Kagome slipped another arrow in her bow and aimed it right at him. Azumacontinuedlooking at Kagome as he stepped towards her not saying a word.

'NOOO RUNN!' Kagome screamed to herself from the inside, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to him. She had to try some way, she didn't want to kill him.

"Kagome." He said repeated softly. Kagome shot that arrow that was in the bow and it went past Azuma cutting a little slice on his cheek. He could see tears filling up in her eyes; he knew she didn't want this… why would she? "Naraku I will fight you and only you! Leave Kagome out of this you bastard!" He yelled turning back to give his attention to Naraku with anger in his eyes and voice.

"Azuma! Azuma-chan! Please! Please just run!" Kagome slipped another arrow into her bow and shot it right at his back. "Nooo! Please, get away!" She screamed inside but her mouth not letting a word got out. Azuma turned around as if on queue and when he did, the arrow instead of hitting his chest, it cut off part of his shoulder.He grabbed his shoulder while stepping back holding his dangling arm. Kagome could see the blood pouring down from his wound as he hit the ground one knee up with his elbow resting on it. Many times she wanted to look away but no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop herself from watching Azuma struggle.

"Kagome take control." Azuma yelled wincing from the pain as finally he got up. He looked into her eyes, as it changed from totally nothing to sadness, there was a battle going inside her and from the looks of it shemight have been stugglingbut not winning. Kagome knew she just had to win, if not for her sake, for the life of Azuma that would die at her hands and for Seika also. She tired her best, she screamed cried but nothing could get out of her mouth. She couldn't stop herself right now but there was no giving up!

* * *

Seika watched what was happening from a screen in the control room where Tsukiya was holding her captive along with her pet Keiko in a cage. She watched as Kagome launched an arrow and it hit Azuma's shoulder. She watched as them two fought, Kagome shooting arrows at him and he keep dodging them. 

"Mom… Dad… Wha-What's going on?" She screamed looking into the screen. She watched as Kagome hit him again cutting his right arm off from elbow down.

"Shut up!" Tsukiya said. Seika glared at him before turning back to the screen. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched her adopted mother and father battle. Her father had lost a part of his shoulder and part of his right arm, and now he was loosing a lot of blood. Seika watched her mother put another arrow in the bow. She shot it and Azuma went to dodge it but didn't get out of the way in time so it hit his left side. That one didn't do much damage just a small cut and maybe a broken rib, but it was nothing a youkai couldn't deal with.

"What's mother doing to him!" She asked again while crying. Tsukiya neither did nor said anything, he just watched the screen. Seika glared at him then went and banged on the door. Tsukiya glared atthe childthen hit her. Seika landed on the wall and then on the floor. The poor girl got up and continued watching her guardians angels, crying as she did so.

* * *

Azuma placed his left hand on his left side, as he stood not far from Kagome. He could hear Naraku chuckling as he just stood there in the far corner or the stadium with the same sickly smirk on his face. It was enough to make a person puke. "What will you do Azuma? Do you wish to fight and kill her, or do you wish to die at her hands?" Naraku asked narrowing his choices down to two. Azuma smirked at this; Naraku actually thought Azuma was going to kill Kagome to save his own life. Kagome would have to live his life for him; she would have to take care of Seika alone. Alone…one thing he wished she would never be. 

"I will not kill her." Azuma said calmly as he looked into Kagome's eyes, which was full of tears by now. He knew that if Kagome did kill him, it would be Naraku and not Kagome. Kagome would take revenge for his death, he was sure of it.

Kagome put another arrow in her bow. "Run." She said out loud. It seemed like a small whisper to them, but to herself she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Naraku's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, he was losing his grip on this girl, and he had to finish this before he totally lost his control on her.

"Fight him!" He yelled to Kagome. Kagome hesitated before releasing the arrow. But a miracle happened, as soon as she released the arrow she gained complete control over herself. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion, taking hours to get to its destination. Kagome ran as fast as she could to get to Azuma, but her arrow was to faster than her.

Azuma moved a little bit now that Kagome had gotten control over her body. But it didn't work; even in youkai speed the arrow still got tohim.His eyes almost popped out of his head as he fell to his knees and grabbed where his stomach was with the only hand he had left. A normal arrow would have been ok for a youkai and he could have still dodged it at that. But it was a dark purification arrow and he was also in his human form. Kagome ran to Azuma just as he fell over from loss of blood and exhaustion. Kagome rested his head on her lap.

"Azuma! I'm so sorry!" She cried as she laid her head on him. She ran her fingers though his long bloody black hair staring into his beautiful brown eyes with hers filled with tears. He raised his left hand to dry her eyes, and then smiled at her. Kagome tried putting a fake smile on but it didn't work. She grabbed his hand and kept it on her cheek.

Tears began to fall from his eyesthen these words that came out of his mouth. "I love you Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes than spoke the words." I love you." When she opened them he was smiling at her. With more tears coming down both their eyes he said his finally words. "Good bye... my love."

"NO! DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!" Kagome yelledwatching his eyes roll behind his head as he went limp in her arms. Kagome laid her head on him crying and screaming. Seika watched her from the gate with tears building up in her own eyes.

"Mommy?" She said walking slowly to the two bloody bodies. She sat down and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder pulling her arms around her neck laying against Kagome as tears came down her cheeks. Kagome screamed for Azuma to come back, but no matter how hard she screamed and cried he wouldn't move. Finally, Kagome looked up from her spot with Azuma. She glared at Naraku who was standing in the middle of the gateway.

'You will die!' She thought glaring at him. She had no energy left; it took all of her to break his control. Kagome removed her glare from Naraku and looked at her hand, the ring on her finger was bloody but still had a beautiful shine to it. Kagome stood up letting go of Azuma's hand, or tired Seika had to help her, and went to her room to clean up. She eventually cleaned up Azuma and buried him with Seika's help. Far away from the castle as Naraku would let her go.

Naraku only gave Kagome a week to be by herself and now she was back to training and things were going Naraku's way. Making Kagome kill Azuma made her heart full of hatred, anger, and sadness. This was good to him; Kagome trained harder than ever and always went full force when fighting Naraku. Seika was always there for her and visa versa. Kagome was not going to let Seika get killed no matter what it took.

Tsukiya also started to be kinder to Kagome. Seeing she had lost just about everything in her life, he was starting to feel a little sorry for her and did like he used to. Kagome would never cook and Seika was still a little young to do so, so he would cook and Seika would be glad for that but in her eyes, that was all he was good for.

Naraku sent Tsukiya to help Kagome and Seika with their training cause he couldn't get near her with out them fighting, which didn't surprise anyone. He was loosing control over her and he figured that after that last battle she wouldn't be hard to control. Boy was he wrong. He now needed someone else as strong as Kagome to take her place. Kagome sheathed her sword and Tsukiya put his away. Kagome went over to help Seika with a math problem.

"Naraku says your going into the stadium again today so rest up." Tsukiya said before he walked out. Kagome's eyes widen and started to fill up with tears before she turned away. This would be the first time that she has been near that stadium since Naraku made _her_ kill Azuma. It had been around 6 mouths but still she didn't know if she could go in there. He sure thought so.

"Mommy you alright?" Seika asked as one of Kagome's tears fell on her math paper. Keiko meowed and jumped off of Seika's shoulder onto Kagome's.

"I'm fine don't worry." With that Seika gathered her papers and they headed towards their room. Tsukiya came and got them 3 hours later, while they were in the middle of watching 'S-Cry-Ed'. Seika left Keiko in the room and the two of them walked towards the stadium. Kagome walked into the stadium and stood directly at the spot where she held Azuma in her arms moments before he died. Seika stood by the gate watching her since she wasn't allowed to come inside. Kagome looked around to find Naraku sitting in the middle of the place. Kagome gripped her sword while growling.

"Calm down." He said standing up. Kagome smirked then attacked with her sword. "You're fighting me." He brought out his sword blocking her attack. 'Bang, Bang, Clash, Clash' their swords went as they appeared here and there. It was a short battle, Naraku tripped Kagome and she put her sword in front of her to block Naraku. He smirked then put his hand on her forehead, not paying attention to the sword in between him and Kagome. Kagome's eyes widen and she got so pale, almost like she had seen a ghost.

"Who. Who are you?" She said running to the wall as he let her up. Naraku smirked then turned and walked away; Tsukiya came in as soon as he got to the gate.

"What did you do to her!" Seika asked running towards Kagome. Naraku caught her then dragged the squirming girl out of the stadium.

"Kill her!" Tsukiya heard after the doors closed then atomically attacked Kagome.

"Get away from me!" Kagome yelled holding her hand in front of her. As she did so, a strange purplish color light came from her hand making Tsukiya, and the wall behind him, disappear into thin air.

"How'd I do that?" She said scared out of her wits. "I gotta get out of here." She ran though the wall that she destroyed which lead into a pasture. She ran and ran and ran for what seemed like hours and hours, through thickets of forests, she tripped over her something and fell into what seemed like total darkness.

Kagome finally woke up in the hospital. She looked around and saw her mother sitting on the couch next to her bed. "Ka…Kagome!" She screamed hugging her daughter while crying.

"Mother?" She asked confused at what was going on. "What am I doing here?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was getting in the van with her dad to go camping.

"Jii-chan found you in the well slightly beaten up. I'm so glad your back." Her mother said not letting go of her.

"Why am I so old?" She asked looking at her hands. She didn't look like someone that just turned 9 years old that was going on a camping trip with her father. She looked like a mature, pretty teenager. She didn't have her memory between the years though her eyes showed she had been hurt many times but still she didn't know why or what went on.

"And where is da…." Kagome started but ended up holding her head from a very bad migraine. Her mom immediately called a nurse to come in. She gave Kagome some painkillers that eventually helped the pain go away.

Later on her brother and her grandfather came in. The nurses checked her out then freed her to go on home with some painkillers for her headaches. Kagome went back home and got her normal life back….. without her father.

* * *

Kagome woke up from her slumber and found Sango next to her. The young girl hugged her best friend's neck while squealing her name. Kagome hugged her back and cried on her shoulder remembering her dream. Inuyasha popped in about then, after hearing the crying that is. 

"Ka-gome your up!" He said in excitement. Kagome got up and hugged Inuyasha. He was always there for her and always would be. Even though he did run to Kikyo a few times.

"INUYASHA!" They heard a voice sounding like Miroku coming from outside, then it came again. The three of them ran outside to see the battle. Kirara was biting Naraku tentacles, Shippo was using his fox magic and Miroku was using everything he possibly could. Inuyasha and Sango joined the fight just then.

Kagome was dumbfounded. How could he show his face after all he had done, that's right he's the devil's reincarnation or he was to her anyway? Kagome went to run inside to get her bow but she was lifted in the air right when she turned around. Naraku had his tentacles around her leg lifting her, Shippo and the Miroku in the air. Kirara got the monk down, since he was first in line, and then headed for Kagome only to get knocked to the ground. Sango went for Shippo while Inuyasha went to save _his_ Kagome.

"Kagome!" He screamed for her, chopping off every leg that tried to stop him.

"Watch out!" Kagome said trying to warn him about the ones behind him. Inuyasha swung his sword around knocking one off but the one behind it hit him right in his heart. Sango's boomerang chopped Kagome down and hit the one that had hurt Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running to the body that was lying on the ground. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled before closing his eyes never to see the light again. "NOO!" Kagome yelled laying on him as the tears came.

After that everything went pitch black. She could barely see her hand in front of her face much less any of her friends. "Sango! Miroku!" She yelled out hoping someone was there.

" I gave you your past back." She heard from the darkness that surrounded her.

"And I gave you what your future shall hold." Kagome growled knowing who was out there.

"You have 2 choices, leave Seika with me and hope you can save your friends in the future. Or come get the girl and let your love die in the process."

" DO YOU HAVE TO KILL EVERY PERSON THAT IS DEAR TO ME!" Kagome yelled out with hatred. All she got was a chuckle out of him then in the far corner of her eye she saw this glowing spot that was part pink but mostly black along with everything else. "What?" Kagome said. It was like a trap door. As soon as she said that she started falling into complete darkness.

* * *

Kanna stood there holding her mirror letting Naraku speak to this miko person in the dark from her mirror. Reason he wouldn't show himself was beyond her. Kagura stood there standing beside Kanna but in a way where she could see the mirror. She had heard everything, seen what this Miko has gone through and hasn't figured out yet why she is so cheerful all the time. They were now watching her walking out the hut door. 

Kanna looked over and saw the pink light turn totally black and then disappear completely. Naraku then walked out of the darkness. He stood there a bit taller, his hair having Z shape highlights that happen to be a dark purple color. His eyes were red and he had purple strips on his cheeks and a Z on his forehead. In his hands was a black jewel, which didn't seem to be working anymore though why still there he wondered. Naraku smirked and swallowed it whole. He liked the feel of being all demon and tended to stay that way.

"Kagura go destroy Onigumo." Naraku said pointing to the baby on the floor next to him. Kagura picked up the baby and Naraku waved his hands letting his barrier down. Kagura flew away with a chill down her spine. She had to tell Inuyasha about this transformation and sense she was away giving the baby to someone else, like she wanted to do maybe he wouldn't watch her. Maybe he didn't care to know where this baby was? Maybe.

* * *

Kagome shot up with sweat dripping down her face. She almost screamed but the voice would not come to her throat. She looked around and was now glad of that. Everyone was asleep. She got up and left the hut careful not to wake the inu hanyou up. 

Kagome stood there looking at the sacred tree. She placed her right hand on the bark thinking of the first time that she met Inuyasha. She was not going to let Naraku kill him but she had to get Seika back, if she was alive still.. maybe it was all a trap? She was going to find out and keep Inuyasha alive someway or another even if it was the last thing she did.

Kagome walked away from the tree and stood on a hill looking down at the village where her friends slept quietly. The sun started to rise and she got lost in thought starring into the rising sun. Tears came back to her eyes as she remembered Azuma. Wondering if he knew she didn't want to kill him.

"Kagome!" Someone broke her line of thought. She looked to her left and there stood Inuyasha. He walked towards her and wiped her tears away. Kagome buried her face in him chest crying not only thinking about Azuma, but also the sight of Inuyasha dead on the ground cause of the evil devil, Naraku.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly laying his chin on her head. Kagome heard something but decided to ignore it, she wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms and nowhere else right now. Suddenly she felt something wet drop on her head. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and saw it… he was crying. This was the first time she had ever seen him cry before.

Inuyasha was crying, which was veryrare. In fact to his memory the only other time was when his mother died. Inuyasha finally realized to himself, he loved this beautiful woman in his arms. He loved Kagome. All he had to do was say it, but that still would be difficult.

Kagome smiled and hugged the big dog. "I love…you." She heard in a shaky voice. Kagome looked back up at him in shock. Inuyasha, he had said the words that Kagome had been waiting for…. for about 2 years now. She smiled at him then repeated the words. "I love you too." Inuyasha leaned in to get a kiss.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo screamed breaking the kissup. "Kagome your awake." The hyper fox said jumping in her arms that were now free from Inuyasha to catch him.

"Yes Shippo I'm awake." She said hugging the child.

"Everyone is looking for you come on." Shippo jumped back down yelling to Sango and Miroku that he had found her with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha than ran off to meet them. Inuyasha huffed then followed behind them with his arms crossed.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango greeted her with a squeeze-your-guts out hug.

"Sango… air… please!" Kagome screamed between what breaths she could get. Sango then let her go apologizing. Kagome smiled at her then gave Miroku a hug. Surprisingly he didn't try anything. Maybe it's cause Kagome just woke up from being passed out or it was because of the look Inuyasha was giving him. He had one of those screw up and die looks. After their little reiuon, they all went back to Keade's hut where they finished talking.


	7. The Battle of Light and Dark

Chapter 6: 

"Is Sota still with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"No Ayame took him to see some sites while you were out." Sango explained as Kagome was boiling some water for them all to eat some Ramen.

"Ayame why was she here?" Kagome asked shocked that Ayame would have come down to see them.

"Kouga saved you from Naraku. You don't remember?" Mirokusaid confused.Kagome shook her head then he explained the whole situation while they all ate their food.

"Oh that reminds me, Inuyasha we need to go back to my house I need some more clothes and I'm sure Sota does also." Kagome said as she finished her food.

"Get more Ramen and I will." Inuyasha had missed this so much. He didn't make this stuff as good as Kagome made it.

"Sure." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm coming too!" Sango popped in. Kagome smiled at her and nodded. They left after that, leavening the rest of them to tell Kouga where they went to.

"So what all do I pack?" Sango said standing in Sota's room.

"Just some pants and T-Shirts for now, then I'll come and do the rest." Kagome answered going down the hall. She would pack her stuff up later she wanted to see the room that she was always forbidden to go into.

Kagome put the key in and turned the lock. She opened it cautiously hoping the cat wouldn't scare her again. Kagome looked inside and around. The place was a mess, boxes everywhere, dust everywhere, nothing had been moved, nor dusted, in years. Kagome opened a box and started going through it. Most of them were full of books. Kagome found one with her name on it. When she opened it up she was happy she found it. Inside was her fighting outfit she came home in, her sword that was around her waist all the time, even her jewelry Azumahad givenher.

"Still beautiful." Kagome said to herself. She put the ring on her weding finger, her sword around her waist, and started looking for a fighting uniform her father might have had around the place. At last she found one, now she could go pack her bag. She shut and locked the door returning to her room. She finished packing Sota's and her closthes. Soonafter she began making a big lunch. Her and Sango had the idea to have a picnic before they left to find Naraku. Soon the three of them returned to the feudal era.

"Kagome-chan!" Ayame screamed hugging her neck, almost knocking her down in the process once all three of them entered the hut.

"I'm glad to see you?" Kagome said watching Ayame and Kouga sitting down after practical hugging her half to death.

"You're ok right?" Kouga asked.

"Yes I'm fine. A littletired but fine." Kagome assured them. Though she wasn't fine. She missed her family.a bunch! Plus she couldn't get over the fact that Azuma was dead because of her and if she went to get Seika, then Inuyahsa would also die. Inuyasha could tell something was still wrong with her even past her smiling face.

"That's why we made lunch. We'll head out to find Naraku in the morning and rest today." Sango said happily. Sota, Shippo and her then set out to find a place on Kirara while they talked a bit.

"I love that rock on your finger Kagome." Ayame stated looking at her diamond ring.

"So do I!" Kagome stated then remembered about it and the story Miroku had told her.

"How did you know I was at Naraku's palace?" Kagome asked as she thoughtabout it. Sango came in the door as she started her sentence.

"5 nights ago I smelled his scent and followed it. I came to an imaginary castle and there I saw you and him. I got mad thinking Inuyasha had left you but once Miroku explained things I was calmer. Kouga on the other hand was really mad that Inuyasha let you get away from his sight." Ayame said as they all settled down in the hut but Inuyasha and Kouga were having fun with glaring contest.Sango satdown with Kagome who was resting her head on Sango's shoulder, Inuyasha sitting next to her. Ayame sat across from Sango with Kouga next to Ayame. Miroku sat next to Inuyasha and Kouga. Sango started counted down from three just out of no where.

"I found the perfect spot." Shippo came barging through the door at the same time Sango said 1. They all went outside and followed them to this 'perfect' spot. Perfect was almost the word. They found a great spot! Behind the woods was a small patch of grass where paradise lurched. There was a waterfall flowing into a river that was beside them. Kagome dazzled that she had been in the Fedual Era for… today was 2 years, and she had never seen this place before.

"A picnic was a great idea Kagome." Ayame said helping lay out the food. Kagome smiled at her as she sat in Inuyasha's lap. She was not up helping cause no one would let her. They keep saying 'no you need to rest.' She was also inInuyasha's lap cause that was where she wanted to be after that dream of hers. In his arms and to always make sure he would be safe, out of Naraku's harm.

Kagome lost her thought as Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. Kouga, Ayame, and Kirara were in fighting mode. The rest waited to see what was going to happen. Then Kagome saw what tensed them all up. Kagura came over the tree's in her feathered ride.

"Didn't we tell you to warn us when you are coming!" Inuyasha yelled getting up, Kagome standing by his side. Kouga still hated this women, even though she tried to tell him that Naraku was the one who made her kill his family.

"Sorry." She said looking at Kagome. Kagura sat down and began talking without telling them about what. She was good at that. "Naraku has transformed completely. He a lot stronger so you'll need an army If you wish to beat him. That I know of the only weakness he has still is Kagome's purification arrows."

"So that is how we will stop him." Miroku stated. Kagome thought about this, it wouldn'tbe that easy.

"I better go before he knows I'm here. He asked me to lead y'all to a field but when I came back from doing his work he told me never mind that things were going as heplanned what ever that means." She stated getting up taking a piece of some food with her. "Oh Kagome." That broke Kagome's line of thought and she paid attention to what she was saying next. "That dream of the future you had will only come true if you let it do so. Get enough people and beat Naraku first and it will not." With that she was off.

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about?" Sango asked her.

"Not a clue." Kagome lied. She knew what she was talking about but she didn't want the others to worry. She would tell Sango about her past sometime later maybe but not that.

"Ok well lets eat then we will go off and find Naraku and figure out what the heck Naraku's plan was." Ayame said cheerfully. Kagome hoped that it was the good part they would find out and not the bad part of the dream. Soon they finished up and Miroku and Kouga were planning everything out while Inuyasha and Kagome were telling the kids goodbye.

"Please can we come." Sota pleaded.

"Look Sota this is for your benefit." Inuyasha explained trying to be patient with them.

"Please!" Sota and Shippo said at the same time. Kagome gave up. "Only if you stay on Kirara, but you have to ask Sango and Kiraraif it's ok." At that they didn't say anything. They just ran off towards where Sango was. Kagome sighed.

"I would have left the brats." Inuyasha said with a hump. Kagome smiled then walked to where Kouga and Miroku was.

"YAHHH!" They all heard about 5 minutes later. Kagome knew Sango had said sure meaning Kirara didn't care.

"I'm so glad y'all came with us." Kagome said with a smile on her face. It was around sunset and they were looking for a place to stay.

"Well I wanted to get a shot at Naraku and Ayame wanted to stay by you so we really had no choice." Kouga said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Well, we'll find Naraku sooner or later." Kagome said smiling, making everyone smile as well. She didn't even know how she could do it. Kagome could always find a smile to put on her face even when she was down. Sango, or lately Inuyasha, was really the only one that could tell she really was down, and that was only cause at night one of them would hold her while she cried in the middle of the night.

"This feels so good." Sango said as she slipped into a hot spring.

"It sure does." Ayame agreed.

"Come on Kagome." Shippo said swimming around. Kagome laughed at his cute innocent self. It reminded her a lot of Seika.

"Coming." She said running to the spring and got in with the others. They laughed and talked for a long time. Kagome often went plundering off into space thinking about how Seika was doing, but she would come back to earth when one of her friends asked her if she was ok.

Kagome had fallen asleep now in Inuyasha's arms. She was dreaming about her, Azuma, and Seika.Usually when she had these dreams she woke up screaming or crying. This being the 2nd days since she regained her past, she was sure having a freaky dream. She was dreaming about her getting away from Naraku. She could smell the grass as she ran out into the pasture. She remembered her mother crying as she found out her daughter was alive and not dead.

"Kagome! Kagome!" She heard. Kagome woke up to find Sango waking her up. "Kagome you're crying again." Sango said worried about her.

"Sorry Sango." Kagome saidnot moving. Sango smiled and combed the young girl's hair with her fingers. Kagome soon fell back to sleep and so did Sango.

The next morning they set off again to find Naraku. Kagome knew where to go but they just had to be patient it had been 5 years since she had even seen the real castle, or even if that was the real castle. They walked for hours and hours and again camp out later on that night.

Kagome was the first one up this time. Everyone was still resting to save their energy to find Naraku. Kagome accidentally stepped on a twig as she tried to walk to the river that they stayed by, waking everyone but the two kids. "Sorry" Kagome said feeling guilty about waking them up.

Sango giggled at her face then got up to get ready to go. They woke Sota and Shippo up then headed out. At last they all came to a huge pastor. In the far south of it was a little castle or maybe it just looked little since it was so far away. Kagome walked along the edge of the east side where the forest held. She was about 6 iles, if I had to guess, away from the castle. She then bent down and started feeling of the grass.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked following behind her.

"It's here." She said stopping.

"NO, the only thing here is Sesshomaru." Kouga said watching him come out of the forest. Kagome turned around to see him holding the reins to Ah and Un who were carrying Rin.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said nodding her way.

"Sesshomaru." She said standing up. Kagome then slammed her foot down where she once was searching, hitting something hard. All of sudden a tomb stoneappeared out of the ground from a hidden slot. Kagome smiled as she read what was on it:

Azuma RuneYamato

Perfect Guy in Every Way

Then there was a letter engraved in the headstone that read:

Dear Azuma,

I'm really sorry for what I did. Please find someway to forgive me for what pain I've brought upon you.

Love Truly,

Kagome

"Uhh… What's this suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said pointing to the letter.

"Nosey aren't we." Kagome snapped pressing down on the button againletting everything disappear back underground. "Let's go." She said noticing Sesshomaru was already ahead of them.

Kagome reached the back of the building whereNaraku'spresents was the strongest. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga out, it automatically having wind form around it. Everyone, but Sesshomaru and Kouga, backed up so he coulduse the windscar on the wall.

Kagome was the first one in the stadium. This was the real castle, not those fake phantom castles. She found the place where she once lived and the place she had killed Azuma. Kagome walked over to the spot on the floor. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes and with a clicking noise, that head was up with a glare on it looking at the gate that was rising. Total darkness was the only thing they could see. Sango put all three kids on Ah and Un, then Rin jerked on thereins tellingit togohigh in the air.

The gang watched this person that they thought was Naraku come out of the total darkness. Kagome new that sickly smirk he always had planted on his face...that was him. He had used the jewel and was full demon now. Kagome watched the others tense up but she stayed calm, wondering a way for her and him to fight. But that would be to dangerous, Inuyasha wouldn't like that.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled heading straight on for the attack. Just what Naraku expected. He put up a shield and knocked the hanyou back on his feet. Inuyasha got up growling but stayedback for a bit. Naraku looked at him evilly and snapped his fingers letting a swarm of demons and poisonous insects come in the stadium. The things were everywhere but for one circle which held Kagome and Naraku, both looking, maybe glaring would be the best word, glaring at each other.

"You came." Naraku stated in the middle of their contest.

"Where's Seika." Kagome said both of them circling each other.

"You'll get her when I'm defeated." Naraku said with a smirk.

Everyone was killing demons even Ah and Un from the sky. Sesshomaru saw Kagome and Naraku battling outside and decided to give her a hand. Leaving the mess to the others he butted in with a powerful attack. Kagome was glad, she was very powerful but Naraku was just a little bit much for her. Two hours later, the gang still hadn't beaten half of the demons Naraku sent to attack them and neither had Sesshomaru or Kagome accomplished anything but lose of breathe.

"EVERYBODY BACK!" Kagome heard while in the middle of fighting Naraku with Sesshomaru at her side. All of sudden she saw this black hole sucking everything in. Her eyes widen, Miroku. He shouldn't have done that, he's going to die now. Die was right. Sango was by his side while the rest helped the others out with Naraku. Kagome got out of the fight and ran to Miroku.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled at the monk. He was sweating pretty bad, he wasn't in very good shape but he got the pests away. Miroku smiled at Sango the fell to the ground.

"You stupid monk." Sango said with a tear in her eye. Kagome put her hand on her shoulder and started shaking with anger. Miroku's death was not going to count, hell it wasn't half way into the battle and he died. Kagome told Sango to get out of here that there was nothing she could do. With a few arguments her, Miroku, Sango, and the kids went off to somewhere safe.

Kagome grabbed her sword and busted in the fight. Naraku was disappointed. It had been less time than he thought it would take to beat those demons, but he didn't think Miroku would use his wind tunnel on them either. Killing two more before bringing out the surprise would be necessary, and not to hard.

Around 3 hours after that, Naraku had more power some how. This time he went after Ayame and Kouga who where behind him. Naraku gutted Ayame in the gut only to get a kick in the head. Naraku got up from the ground and went after Kouga only to get hit by Inuyasha. Kagomeasked Kirara to take Ayame to Sango then come back. Naraku wasn't going to let this happen he had to kill them all not one or two… All of Them!

Kagome was mad! Madder than when she found out he killed her father, but she was little then now she was 18 years old, a mature young lady. Kouga and Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome's angry face. Her aura was flaming so bad you could see the mixture between the purple and reddish colors. Kouga and Inuyasha dropped their fight with Naraku and ran over behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave them the 'what the fuck' look.

"He ran." Inuyasha yelled pointing to Kouga.

"Then what are you doing over here!" Kouga yelled back pointing to Inuyasha.

"I ran cause you ran!"

"Oh really I only ran cause you ran. I can take anyone on any day."

"Oh really you are so scared of Kagome!"

"No I'm not! She loves me and that is that!"

"And what about you?"

"I…I.. Uh…I'm not scared of nothing." This went on for 2 more seconds tell Sesshomaru slammed both the heads together so hard it knocked both of them out.

"Thank god!" Everyone said even Naraku. The battle started over again without Kouga and Inuyasha. It was a long time after that tell more happened, long I say another couple of hours and by now Kirara was in the fight. Both Inuyasha and Kouga finally woke and were now joining in on attacking. Naraku took Kouga's leg and rammed him into Inuyasha without letting go of the wolf's foot. He then swung Kouga around breaking his leg and throwing him far awayinto the forest that was a pretty good distance away. Kirara ran after him and Kagome glared at the evil demon.

Kagome knew the only technique that would kill him. Sesshomaru and her, Dragon of Destruction and the purification arrow. That had to work. If it didn't she would have to find another sword, it wasn't like she didn't know how to use them. Kagome walked slowly to the battle knocking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aside. (wow knocking Sesshomaru that incredicable! Sesshomaru: I didn't think so Me: ok hey back to story!) Naraku smirked seeing her purplish red aura showing a bit, then pressed a button. Another gate opened. Kagome didn't even look at it, she just keep her gaze on Naraku. She was so worried about him killing Inuyasha that she didn't think about the others and they were paying for her mistake.

"Kohaku?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome decided to look that way and was shocked.

"I told you I had her." Naraku came up behind her grabbingKagome'sneck. Kagome looked at Seika ,Keiko and Kohaku walking out brainwashed as ever. Naraku saw Inuyasha'shead on attack and put Kagome in front of it. Inuyasha stopped then backed up standing side to side with his brother. (Sesshomaru: WHY DO I HAVE TO STAND BY THE HANYOU! Me: just get over it big baby Sesshomaru: Baby?)

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku smirked then brought out a controller. The two children and the cat attacked the big dogs. Kagome soon got away from his grip and started battlingagainst him while the other two tried to knock out the kids without killing them. Kagome and Naraku soon locked swords and were pushing against each other in one corner away from everyone "Been a long time since we did this." Naraku started the chit chat.

"What 5 years!" Kagome said pushing him back with a punch to the face.

"Haven't seen you with a bloody lip in a while either." Kagome said with a smirk. He glared at her then attacked. Kagome then came back with her own attack.

"Enchanted light." Kagome yelled out an attack from her sword. Sesshomaru hit the boy knocking him into the wall then turned around to see an attack headed straight for Naraku. A powerful attack. He started how to wonder how she could have done it. He would learn when they got through with the fight, he had his ways.

Inuyasha knocked out the girl and the cat.A few cuts from her weapon and the baka feline. He watched Sesshomaru deep in thought. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then ran to help Kagome. Kagome wiped her mouth from the punch Naraku gave her early. Inuyasha saw her bloody lip and got relly angry.

"DIE!" Inuyasha said using the windscar on Naraku. He dodgedthe attackthen him and Kagome started going at it again. Sesshomaru decided to cut in this time. He brought his whip out and aimed it right for his head. Naraku being egoistic, jumped out of the way and did a flip knocking Sesshomaru to the ground.

"How about killing your precious Inuyasha also." Naraku said then disappeared. Kagome closed her eyes to try to find him. She popped them open, drew up her bow and a arrow. Sesshomaru drew his sword out as if reading Kagome's mind, right beside Inuyasha he let out an attack 'Dragon of Destruction.' Inuyasha stood frozen watching the attack that came towards him. He knew to stay still cause he was getting that look from Kagome. Kagome took her gaze off Inuyasha and added her purification arrow in with the attack. Inuyasha stood still with his eyes wide open as he watched the attack coming towards him. Naraku appeared right beside Inuyasha.

Naraku screamed bloody murder as the attack hit him directly. The body of his smattered into tiny pieces blood flying all over them. Sesshomaru put his sword away as did Kagome with her bow. Sesshomaru looked at all the pieces and declared him dead enough to go check on the others. He picked up the two kids and the small cat they had knocked out hours ago and headed the way the others were.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said burying her head in his chest. Inuyasha looked down and smiled at her after watching Sesshomaru fly off. He figured she was worried about him, but he still didn't have any clue why. He laid his chin on her head watching the sunset. Suddenly Kagome felt something dripping on her right shoulder.


	8. Recovering from the battle

Sorry it took me so long to update it. Hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just the plot.

Chapter 7:

"Inuyasha." Kagome said burying her head in his chest. Inuyasha looked down and smiled at her after watching Sesshomaru fly off. He figured she was worried about him, but he still didn't have any clue why. He laid his chin on her head watching the sunset. Suddenly Kagome felt something dripping on her right shoulder.

Naraku stood there laughing. He had done it, he killed Inuyasha. Naraku was so glad he swallowed the jewel it had brought him back to life and brought all the pieces of him back in place.

Kagome laid Inuyasha down and her aura went back up again to its purplish reddish flame that everyone could see. It was worse than when she got mad at Naraku for hurting all her friends. "DIE!" She screamed taking her sword and slashing Naraku in two. She watched him pull himself back together and realized. He had the jewel inside of him. Kagome shot up again and used Enchanted Light then pierced his heart with an purification arrow. Kagome cut a whole in his gut and used her hand to get the jewel out. Though it was a bloody mess, Kagome made sure Naraku was dead for good this time.

"Ka….gome" Inuyasha said sitting up with the sword still in his chest. Kagome ran over there, she was worried that it hit the lungs but she knew it didn't hit the heart cause he was still alive, but how did that work with hanyous?

"You don't need to be sitting up." Kagome said watching him do so. She didn't want him worried about the blood all over her from digging in Naraku's stomach, that still made her sick thinking about it. Inuyasha removed the sword from his chest, though it wasn't a easy task him being hit from behind and all. He went to stand up but fell and started coughing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled making him lay back down. She was worried, very worried, as she looked at his bloody hand. He was coughing up blood and there was nothing she had that could help him. Tears came down her eyes as she ran her hands threw his long bloody white hair. She stared at him for a while, having a daydream about that Inuyasha was Azuma once or twice. She was remembering back when Azuma laid in her lap looking up at her teary eyes. In fact Kagome was in the same spot that she help Azuma in her arms which must have been why.

" I should have found a way to stop him…I should have never taken my eyes off him." She said thinking back to the vision he gave her. It came true even though he died with Inuyasha, Inuyasha was dying.

"Kagome…I love you." He managed to get the words out right before his eyes rolled in the back of his head letting the last breathe he would take out of him. Kagome sat there crying screaming for him not to go, but it was to late. Naraku took him just as he took Azuma away from her. He took Miroku and hurt several of her family and friends. Even though he was gone, he still was hurting people.

Kagome looked down at the pink jewel in her hand. She had promise Inuyasha the use of it but he couldn't use it if he wasn't alive. Kagome stood up and held the thing with both hands up to her chest. She closed her eyes then began to make the wish.

"Jewel of four souls please hear my cry." She started as she levitated into the air, slowly spinning around and around. And pink glow came around as she continued her wish. "Please grant my wish…. I wish for everyone, and I mean everyone that Naraku had either killed or was involved in killing, to be brought back to life." Kagome's hands flew out beside her, her head went straight up her eyes glowing along with the rest of her body. The jewel rested above her head twirling along with her.

"Wish complete." A voice came out of no where, The four souls that were inside the jewel. As Kagome stayed in the air both her and the jewel glowed brighter and brighter. Then the jewel sent lights into every corner of the earth. Kagome soon landed on her feet holding her hand out for the jewel to be placed in it. She breathed harder and harder then looked over by Inuyasha. He wasn't up but Kirara and Sango were landing beside him.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running to her friend. Kagome was exhausted so Sango held her up. Kirara put Inuyasha on her back after Kagome got his fire Kimono, then the 3 of them set off to where ever the rest were at.

"What happened!" Kouga said not able to move cause of his leg. Kirara laid Inuyasha down next to Kagome. Kagome wouldn't say a thing. Soon enough they all heard Sango screaming.

"Miroku's alive!" She screamed seeing the monk sit up rubbing his head. Ayame had a big hole in her stomach but she wasn't dead. Kagome made the effort to heal her and the rest of them with the jewel that was now hanging around her neck. Ayame then took care of the kids and Keiko who was now curled up next to Seika. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who had yet to come back to life. Why wasn't the stupid jewel working on him!

"Let me see this." Kagome said taking Sesshomaru's sword of life. (get swords name). Sesshomaru let her have the sword but what good it did he didn't know. Kagome hit Inuyasha over and over with the sword but he refused to come back. Nothing worked… Inuyasha was gone for good. Kagome broke down crying with the sword jammed in the earth.

"Kagome." Sango rested her hand on her shoulder trying to give her as much comfort as she possible could have. True she was glad Miroku was back to life but Inuyasha wasn't and that big egoistic person was like her big brother. Kagome looked up at her with tear filling eyes. Sango hugged the girl, crying herself, and by now having everyone but Kouga and Sesshomaru crying in some sort of way.

"We should burry him before the sun completely sets." Sesshomaru suggested as soon as Kagome was done. He got his sword that was jammed in the ground. Kagome then stood up still tears in her eyes and agreed. Sesshomaru made a portal for them to go somewhere. He then picked up Inuyasha's body and went inside, Kagome followed him and soon everyone else did so leaving their stuff and the two kids that were still out. Kagome trust Keiko and Kirara to take care of everything.

Kagome looked up at the sacred tree. The place where Kagome first meet Inuyasha, the place where she found him with Kikyo the most, the place near where they had their first kiss. Kagome broke down again. Why did this have to happen? Why him? Why her? What did she do to deserve this feeling she had deep down inside. Sango stayed by her side while Sesshomaru and Kouga dug a grave for their rival.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha's forehead then had help lowering him in the hole. They all said a few words then covered the grave up. Rin put a flower crown she had with her on the grave while tears rolled down her cheek. Everybody besides for Sesshomaru was either sad or was crying in some sort of form.

The sun had set by now and the full moon was showing along with all the stars in the sky. Sesshomaru made the portal back to where they came from. They all decided to go to Sango's village for the time being and that was closer than there. Sesshomaru didn't know where that so called village was so he couldn't make the portal there. Plus they left stuff behind.

Kagome reached the other side being carried by Sesshomaru. (awww Sesshomaru: I'm going to kill you me: hehe after I finish story) Kagome noticed everyone stopped in place not moving so she looked up to see what was going on. When she looked up she saw a man sitting in the grass in front of them. Sesshomaru put Kagome down and grabbed his sword.

"Azuma." Kagome said softly not having enough energy to run to him.

"Kagome! Seika!" The man jumped up and ran to her but stopped cause he was getting glares from the people behind Kagome. Kagome smiled as almost fell down if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's quick grip.

"Sesshomaru let him come." Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru looked at him then agreed, Sesshomaru knew this youkai taiyaki that was in front of them but how they knew each other was beyond him. Sesshomaru nodded to his old friend and picked Kagome up. Sango, being careful about this new guy, lead them all to her village. Rin and Seika rode on Ah and Un while Sota and Kohaku rode on Kirara. The rest walked keeping their eye on this new guy who was riding on Keiko. Half way there Kagome passed out and was sound asleep by the time they got to the village.

When they got there Sango was thrilled. She saw her village up and fixing things. Even her father and the other demon slayers made it back to the village and started helping the others. Sango showed them to her fathers hut and then went along to help the people. Miroku and Ayame helped also. After Sango got done and ready for bed, Seika was up telling her about how Kagome and her knew each other along with how they knew Azuma.

Azuma was happy to see Seika and Kagome again. But for the night he would have to settle with some shut eye. He was tired from digging his way out of the hole Kagome buried him in.

Early in the morning, everyone but the kids, were up bright and early restoring the village. They even let the demons help in which made everything 10 times faster. Kagome was up but she mostly watched the others or handed them stuff. She wasn't in the mood or had the strength to help with anything major. Kagome stood thinking then realized, maybe her family came back! Maybe they had suffered the same fate as Inuyasha. Or maybe her mother and grandfather was out looking for her and maybe even her father!

"Sango I'm going home to check on my family." Kagome ran to hug Sango then grabbed Azuma away from the work, Azuma and her ran off to the dry well. They both jumped inside going back to her world.

"Stay here." Kagome stated then opened the well doors running outside. Azuma smiled and stayed where he was leaning against the doors. Kagome walked outside and about half way to her house she stopped thinking that maybe they didn't make it. What then? What would she do if both Inuyasha and her family had not come back? Tears came down Kagome's cheek as she thought about it. Kagome stood there crying then paused thinking she heard something. Kagome lifted her head as she heard it again and again. There it was, she knew that voice!

"Oh spirits of the sky… please let my grandchildren be ok." Kagome heard her grandfather chant over and over again while throwing those little sacred scrolls around lighting them on fire to burn. Kagome stood there watching him for a slight moment. She then ran over there hugging his neck crying on his shoulder. He then let out an 'Oh thank god' returning her hug in the process.

"Where's mom?" Kagome asked after a while.

"She's in bed." He said plainly. "We stayed up all night looking for you."

"Finish up here grandpa. I'm going to see her." Kagome ran off to the house. 'They made it!' She keep thinking over and over as she ran up the stair to her mom's room. Kagome opened the door careful not to wake her if she was still asleep, which she was. Kagome found the women curled up in a ball sleeping. 'Aw mother.' Kagome came over and kneeled by the bed removing her mom's bangs from her eyes.

"She sleeps peacefully knowing I'm out looking for you." Kagome heard from behind her. She spun around to see a tall hansom man standing in the corner. He had short black hair with brown eyes.

"Fa-Father?" Kagome hesitated.

"The one and only." The guy smiled at her. Kagome lunged at him crying in his arms that were now around her. It had been so long since she see him!

"Wha-What's going on?" They had waken her mother up by all the noise they made.

"Kagome's back." When she heard this she saw her sweet girl in his arms. Kagome got out of her fathers arms and hugged her mother, who was now sitting on the side of the bed.

After 10 minutes of reunion, the question finally popped up. "Where's Sota?"

"Oh Sango has him." Kagome said plainly. "I wasn't sure if I should have brought him without knowing if you were alive."

"Can we go see him?" Her mom asked. Kagome thought about it. Why not they had never been on the other side of the well, besides for her father anyways. Kagome new most of his live through the books she read about him.

"Ok Azuma's waiting on us anyways." Kagome stated running out the door.

"Azuma?" Both of them asked wondering who this person was. Her father was also wondering if this was the same person he knew from his past. Jesus he knew a lot of people, some of them enemies.

The two of them ran downstairs following their daughter. She was outside telling grandpa that they were about to go into the well. He willing agreed then she ran off to the well. The two of them helped the old man put stuff away then they all went to the ho ne ota belu ido.

"Azuma!" Kagome said coming into the well. "They're alive."

"That's great." He said hugging the excited young girl.

"Can you go back to Sango's village and tell Keiko to come get us." Kagome asked him. He agreed then jumped into the well. Not 5 seconds later her family opened the shrine gates. Ichiro, her father, had heard the conversation wondering how Azuma was back, and how he had known his daughter in the first place.

"Keiko will be waiting for us come on." Kagome helped her mother in the well and Ichiro helped her grandfather through. They got through the well ok and waited for the two tailed cat to arrive. Her grandfather decided to tell them what ever leaf on every tree meant and blah blah blah.

"There they are." Kagome said seeing two cats fly over. Two? She asked for one.

"MOTHER!" Sota yelled after they landed. He ran into his mothers arms crying.

"So they made it." Sango said walking beside Kagome. Kagome nodded introduced her to her father.

"The Ichiro Higurashi." Sango blurted out. Sota looked surprised at him. He didn't know much about his father except for the pictures he saw. Ichiro bent down and gave his son a big hug and then picked him up placing him on his shoulders.

"HEHE I didn't know he was famous around here." Kagome said with a sweat drop as she rubbed the back of her head.

"And it seems you are also. Everybody is thinking you for bringing back their family member or thinking you for destroying Naraku." Sango stated. Kagome just sighed.

"Let get back to the village." Kagome stated. Ichiro, her grandfather, and herself climbed on Keiko. Her mother hopped on Kirara with Sota and Sango. It didn't take them to long before they got to the village. When they did she introduced them to her friends and Sango's dad. Though most of them besides for the little ones knew about Ichiro Higurashi. Kagome didn't realize how famous her father was.

Kagome's mother and grandfather decided to take a nap. This was to much excitement for one day. Kagome smiled then she went out looking for where Sango said Azuma and Sesshomaru took the children. Ichiro went along with her while Sota went to be with his mother for a while. Keiko stayed curled up on Kagome's shoulder as the two of them talked.

"Mommy!" Seika yelled as went to hug Kagome. Her father was confused by now. Kagome had explained how she knew Azuma but she never said she knew Sesshomaru and had a daughter.

"Ichiro." Sesshomaru said scaring the hell out of Kagome.

" I thought you didn't like humans in the past." Kagome asked him.

"We have never been close to each other but I stayed around his brother, Inuyasha, and he told me a lot about him." Her father said. Kagome thought for a while. He knew Inuyasha, man how much did Kagome miss that stupid egoistic hanyou.

"Kagome." her father interrupted her thought. "something the matter."

"Nope nothing's wrong. Where's Azuma?" Kagome said trying to go back to being cheerful.

"He sensed something that way and went to check on it." Sesshomaru said pointing towards the north. Kagome nodded and ran off that way leaving her father behind.

"Can you fill me in?" He stated still confused. Sesshomaru smirked and did so while Rin showed Seika how to make one of those flower crowns.

Kagome ran through the forest thinking back to when Inuyasha would carry her in the trees hopping around. "What is it?" Kagome stopped seeing Azuma out of breathe. Kagome looked up to see a feather in the air.

"Kagura it's ok come down." Kagome yelled out. Kagome could see her poking her head out over the feather and then came to a landing in front of them. Both Kagura and Azuma glaring at each other.

"Azuma meet Kagura, Kagura meet Azuma. Azuma she's a friend." Kagome said making him feel a little guilty for attacking her but not enough to show it. Kagome signed.

"I just wanted to think you for freeing me from Naraku that is all. " Kagura never took her glare off of Azuma.

"Your welcome. Did you want to know anything else?" Kagome asked noticing Azuma was getting a little impatient.

"Just that if you need me I'll be there in a heart beat." Kagura hugged Kagome, which was a surprise to her, then flew away. Kagome hit Azuma in the back of his head. Kagome reached in her pocket and took out Inuyasha's necklace starring at it. She put it back and talked to Azuma the whole way back to where she left her father and Sesshomaru.

"Father this is Azuma." Kagome came into clearing. They both had wide eyes expression. Kagome made a 'this is weird' face before getting Azuma's attention.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR FATHER WAS ICHIRO HIGURASHI!" Azuma yelled more in excitement than anything.

"I didn't think about telling you that. I never even knew my father was so popular."

"Popular! Your father and mine helped save the world! He brought me up tell Naraku took me away." Kagome flinched at the word Naraku then understood what he meant. Kagome smiled at them. So they knew each other, and her father knew just about the whole world. Kagome grabbed the jewel around her neck then they all began the walk home. Seika rode on Azuma's Shoulders as Rin did on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Your mom said ya'll could stay for the night but she wanted to get back and take a bath tomorrow." Sango said greeting them at the gate but laughing at her last comment.

"Sounds like my wife." Ichiro said. Sango pointed him to the hut were they would be stay. He waved off to everyone and went inside to visit his wife and his son. When he got in there he sat next to his wife and started thinking about what Sesshomaru had told him. He didn't know much but he explained the sad look in her eyes.

'So she was in love with the hanyou.' he thought as he looked at his son who was asleep next to his grandfather. Ichiro leaned back on the walls then thought more on that subject. Kagome had also done his job, she found the Shikon no tama.

Sango and Kagome took a walk around the village looking at the great changes. Kagome also began telling her some of her past. The part about her father being killed and being kidnapped. She even let Seika fill in some of the blanks like when she found the cute little hanyou. Kagome even explained all of the dream and even what Kagura meant when she came to warn them. Warn them on what actually did happen. Sango hugged the young girl not realizing how much she had actually been through.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Azuma and Kagome went out for a little walk up to a hill where they could look down on the village. Kagome watched the tress blowing in the wind as some of the autumn leaves fell from their branches. The knee-high grass swayed in the wind while her and Azuma laid down on the cliff watching the clouds pass over the full moon ahead. The moon lighted up the spot that they were laying in as the two of them slowly brought their hands together. Kagome thought of how many times Inuyasha and her had done that same thing. Looked at the stars and the moon, laying in the grass holding hands.

'I can't believe he is gone.' She thought, tears began to build up in her eyes. She brought her free hand up and reached out for a picture of Inuyasha smiling down at her with his famous Tetsusaiga on his shoulders. But the figure of her imagination disappeared before she could reach it.

"Kagome." Azuma said with a hint of worry in his voice. Kagome snapped out of her own little world as she sat up looking at his beautiful brown eyes. She finally broke and buried her face in his chest, grabbing his shirt as she cried.

"Kagome?" He repeated but decided to stop when she didn't stop crying to answer him. He sighed as he put his arms around her, bringing her to a tight embrace where she tell her father came up to check on them.

"You've been taking very good care of her and I'm glad." He said coming out up and standing beside him.

"I've been trying." He stated starring off into space. There was silence after that but was broken by Ichiro telling him that they should get back to the village before someone came out looking for them. Azuma stood up carrying Kagome bridal style back down to the village. Azuma and Ichiro then talked more on what happened the day Azuma was kidnapped. Kagome heard everything, she might have been exhausted but she wasn't completely out.


End file.
